


Classifications

by TheGriefPolice



Series: Classification the Series [1]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, marvel cinimatic universe
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Ageplay, Baby!Tony, BigBrotherBucky, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Caregiver!Phil, Caregiver!Wade, Cribs, Diapers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Petter, Little!Tony, Little-Big relationships, LittleBrotherTony, Littles Are Known, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Racecar beds, Steve knows what to do, Tony has zero self-esteem, Wetting, acidents, bottles, caregiver!Steve, classification, little!Clint, mentions of panic attaks, mentions of past alcoholism, nursey - Freeform, playrooms, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: In a world where Classifications are everything, Tony Stark finds out that he was miss-Classified. His Neutral title had been wrong his whole life, and now, he has been reClassified under his true title: Little.This is the story of how Tony comes to love his new life with Steve, his older brother Bucky, and his great-big family in the Avenger's Tower.





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the work "Kinda, Sorta" by Katieb18. If you like this, you should def read that because it is super amazing!

Tony spun around on his chair at the sudden cut off to his music, sauder gun and coper wire held in either hand as the device on the table cooled.

"What the hell?" He asked, setting down the things in his hand and pulling off his mask.

Steve stood at the entrance to his lab, one hand on his hip and a odd look on his face. A mix of disappointment and endearment pulled at his mouth and eyes, giving him a painful smile. 

"There's a man here from the classification office." He sighed, eyes looking down for a second, and then back up.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Not sure. But he says it's important." Steve turned slightly, holding out one hand to show he wasn't leaving without Tony.

Tony let out a moan, knowing he was going to be set back again. There was way too much work to get done, and yet, this kind of stuff had to happen. So close to a breakthrough, too!

He mumbled as he walked to the elevator, followed closely by Steve. JARVIS took them right to the communal floor, doors open in with a ding.

"Now what's this all--" Tony's sentence was cut short as he saw his loaded living room. Wade Wilson sat on the couch along with Natasha Romanov and Phil Colson. Peter Parker sat on the floor, playing Legos with Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes.

One big happy family, Tony thought fondly as he looked around. Is wasn't very often they all got together to play, most of the team classifying as caretaker or little. They say that happens a lot in friend groups.

Sub and Dom pairs hung out with other Sub and Dom pairs. Not because they meant to, but because it would just happens that way. Littles and Caretakers were no different. Even as children, they tended to hang out with each other. It was usually very simple to classify a kid who hadn't yet reached eighteen due to the simple fact that the hung out with others like them. It was often a great joke at the right kind of parties.

Tony smiled as Peter waved at him, moving his hand in greeting as well. Peter was a great kid. All of them were, really. They loved having him play with them when he had free time, but it wasn't often.

"Tony Stark?" A voice broke through the group. A man with a kind smile and wind-tossed hair held out his hand. He was dressed in a nice--but not overly so like many of Tony's--suit and black loafers. Simple, professional. Tony could respect that.

"The one and only." Tony sighed, then reached his hand out as well. 

"My name is George Kenya. How are you doing?" The man asked.

"Doing." Tony answered, taking his hand back.

After a moment of silence, Steve asked, "To what do we owe this visit, Mr. Kenya?"

"George, please. I have a bit of news concerning Mr. Stark." He looked from Steve to Tony. "Is there anywhere privet we may talk?"

Tony's eyes narrowed. Not only was he uncomfortable with the thought of being in a room, alone, with a man he didn't know, he didn't like this situation at all.

"How about we just take a seat at the table?" Steve offered, hand on Tony's back.

"That'll work great." The man nodded, following as Steve lead them to the table.

They took a seat, but without a thought, Tony sat close to Steve and kept hold of his hand under the table. The rest of the team pretended to do something else, but it was easily noticeable that they were listening.

"So, first things first. I want to ask you when you were Classified?" George started, pulling a file out of his suit case and setting the case aside.

Tony looked skeptical as he said, "When I was eighteen, just like everyone else."

George nodded and open the folder. "That would be the normal age, yes. Do you remember who administered your test?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, because I remember every person I've ever met."

"Tony," Steve warned.

Tony let out a sigh. "Sorry. No, not really."

"That's fine. Just wanted to see." George leaned forward on his elbows. "It was done by a man named Victor Hammer, and a recent investigation into him showed us that many of his Classifications had been half-assed at best."

Tony looked to Steve and then George. "What're you saying?"

"What I'm trying to say, Mr. Stark, is that you may not be a Neutral as previously told." George waited for a second for this to sink in. "What I am here for, is to readminister the test."

The entire room was silent, everyone but the littles falling into a mute thought. 

"How could this happen?" Steve asked after a long time.

"The man perviously mentioned had been fired for misconduct and, due to this, all of his cases required a second look--just in case. It's a good thing, too, because I don't not believe the results of parts of the test to be consistent with the whole result. With your permission, I would like to redo it." George explained.

Tony looked over to Steve, heart pounding in his chest. That didn't make sense. Stuff like that didn't happen. That's why they had Classifiers like George! They didn't have any designation, but were the only ones able to tell other Classifications for certain! That's why the laws were in place!

"We could do it privately and quickly, should take no longer than a few minutes and then we will know for sure where you stand." George explained. "Quick and easy."

Once more, Tony found himself looking to Steve.

If Steve was being honest, he had thought Tony was miss-Classified for a long time. He didn't act anything like the other Neutrals he knew like Natasha or Thor. Although, they weren't the best examples of normal. Especially with both of them having "with Caregiving tendencies" under their Classification. The two loved playing with the kids, sure, but Tony was the only Neutral Steve had ever know to get on the floor and play with them for hours. When Steve had asked his own little, Bucky, what he thought about it, Bucky had simply said, "He's my little brother! 'Course I wanna play with 'im!"

Phil had been thinking the same thing when they talked about it one night. "I've known many Neutrals in my time--they're not rare or anything--but Tony don't seem like one to me. He could just be a different type, I guess. But that seems unlikely."

Tony, however, was perfectly fine with were he was! It didn't matter how much he loved playing with the littles and having Steve dote over him! He was a Neutral, god-dammit! His father wouldn't have taken anything else!

"Tony?" Steve asked, concern lining his tone.

Only then did Tony realize how tightly he was holding onto Steve's hand. He muttered an apology, then said, "fine."

George nodded and stood up. "Where would you like to go?"

Tony looked horrified. "Right here is fine, thanks."

George looked over to Steve, picking up Tony's habit. Steve nodded and George decided to roll with it. "Okay. Can you take off everything but your boxers and stand straight for me?" He asked with a kind voice.

Tony found that he liked it, and quickly did as he said.

Steve watched for a second as Tony pulled his shirt off without hesitation, then remembered that Classifiers had that effect on people. Once the test started, the Unclassified would do as they were told and answer each question with honesty until the Classifier gave them their Classification. This was the first clue that Tony was miss-Classified. This trick wouldn't work otherwise.

Tony kicked his pants to the side and stood up straight, looking a little out of it as George took out a measuring tape.

"This is the physical part. Measuring body is a good way to tell where a person stands Classification-wise." George explained even thought everyone already knew. It was more to help Tony not worry about what was coming. 

Steve hadn't realized how thin Tony was until now. He wasn't unhealthy, but his ribs were slightly noticeable and Steve took note.

George backed away and wrote down a few numbers before starting into the next thing. "Now were going to ask a few questions about your health. Have you ever broken a bone?"

"No," Tony said softly.

"Have you ever had any major surgeries?"

"No."

"Have you ever interacted in sexual intercourse with any person?"

"No."

Steve was taken aback by that. Does that mean all those magazines had lied?

George kept right on trucking, not phased by any answer. 

"Do you find yourself in a group of any particular Classification?"

"Yes."

"Which group would that be?"

A stall, and then, "Caretakers and Littles."

George nodded, then changed subjects. "You're doing great. Can you sit down for me?"

Tony blushed at the praise and took a seat back in his chair.

George rummaged through his bag a pulled out a few different color swatches. "You're going to name some colors for me, okay?"

Tony nodded and George held up each one in turn, waiting for an answer before moving on. He nodded each time, giving a, "good job," or "good boy," every now-and-then.

Then they moved on to ink blots. Tony thought of some pretty crazy things for each one, making Steve laugh as he deemed one, "a crazy cat lady."

Afterwards, the man nodded and looked over to Steve. "If you want to get him dressed, I can put the results together and clear everything up."

Steve nodded, and practiced hands worked at getting clothes back on the man. Once he was dressed, George looked at Tony, the man's dark eyes meeting Tony's milky brown ones before he said, "Tony Stark, I, George Kenya, Classify you as Little. You are required to follow all rules for Littles as set by the state, and are bound to the contract by law as an American citizen."

Tony's attention suddenly fell back into focus, the words settling in his mind. Once they did, though. His heart was going to fast and his hand were growing very cold very suddenly. 

Steve had enough time to open his mouth and then Tony was gone, running for the elevator. It was there instantly and wisked him away to where ever Tony had commanded.

George looked to Steve, then said, "I'll take my leave and file this in the morning. Until then, I recommend you talk to Mr. Stark. I'll leave my card so you can call me and inform me who will be his guardian."

Steve nodded his thanks and ran past the group of worried faces to the elevator. He stepped inside the cab and looked to the ceiling. 

"JARVIS, I need to get to Tony." Steve said, hoping that Tony had not locked him out.

There was silence for a moment before JARIVS responded. "I am not allowed to give you Sir's position." Steve felt his heart sink before the AI said, "but he has said nothing about telling you where he is not."

Steve smiled at the cocky AI. "Okay, where is he not?"

"He is not in his lab, nor any of anyone else's floor." JARVIS said. A hint of concern in his voice.

"Can you take me to Tony's floor?" Steve asked.

The elevator moved in response and Steve sent up a silent thanks.

Once on the floor, it wasn't hard for Steve to find Tony. He jut had to follow the sound of crying. It was heart breaking to listen to, but Steve followed it all the way to Tony's room. The burnet was sitting on the floor against the far wall, curled up with his forehead on his knees.

Steve knocked on the door gently. "Tony?" He asked, trying not to worry the man.

Tony's head shoot up, face red and wet as tears streamed down. Another hard sob escaped his mouth and he fell apart. Steve walked quickly to the man, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

They sat like that for a long time, Steve letting Tony soak his shirt with tears as years of hurt and misunderstanding rolled off him.

Once he'd calmed down a bit, Steve started talking. "I can't even imagine how you must be feeling right now..."

Tony just shook his head. "I feel happy!" He cried. "L-like this is the b-best day of my life!"

Steve was taken aback. He knew that feeling, of finally having your title and knowing where you stand. It was fulfilling and amazing and certainly something that only happens once in a life time. But why would you cry over that?

"Everyone said this is how it's s-supposed to feel and I d-didn't believe 'em 'cause that's not how it was! But now it is and-and--"

"You don't know what to do with it?" Steve finished, eyes closed in understanding.

Tony nodded, face falling back to Steve's chest. "Howard would have kicked me out, so maybe it's a good thing everything was mixed up." Tony said half-heartedly, head leaning against Steve's shoulder.

Steve sighed, taking Tony's hand. "Hey, don't say that. I know maybe Howard would have done that, but you have so many people that would have happily helped you through this. And now you have us. You've got a lot of friends down there waiting to play with you. Hey, Bucky already calls you his little brother!"

"But-but that would mean..." Tony said, eyes looking off into the distance.

"It's a great joke that we attract those like us, but it also holds a lot of truth. Makes a lot more sense as to why you're always hanging out with us." Steve joked, nudging Tony lightly.

"No--I mean, I knew that, but..." Tony's hands started twisting around each other. "Bucky's yours... and he thinks..."

"I see where you're going." Steve nodded. "Well, if you wanted to, you're welcome to. I would be happy to have you as my little."

Tony looked up at Steve at the offer, the blonde's smile reaching ear to ear and so inviting it hurt. He started crying again, wrapping him arms around Steve and hugging with all his might.

Steve smiled and did the same, taking in the smell of Tony's shampoo. "Does that mean you want to?"

"Yes!" Tony cried, squeezing tighter.

Steve let Tony sit a while longer before he realized he just took on a little he knew nothing about. Not that he didn't know Tony--they had been good friends for a while now. But he didn't know what Little Tony would like to play or eat or do! He didn't even know the Little's age range! Bucky and Clint were both about three years old, sometimes going anywhere as low as two and as old as four, though rarely. Peter was younger, about one to two and rarely flexing. 

But Tony? He hadn't the faintest idea.

"Alright, baby boy, why don't we head back upstairs. I think everyone would love to congratulate you! Maybe a small party is in order?" Steve said as he stood up, taking Tony with him.

Tony let out a squeal and held tight to Steve. "Can we have cake?" He asked.

Oh no. If Tony was going to be this cute all the time, he might just die.

He took in a deep breath, then said, "yeah, I think we can do that."

Tony smiled the brightest Steve had ever seen. Did he really like cake that much, Steve found himself asking as he walked towards the elevator and hit the button for the communal floor. By the buzz radiating off Tony, the boy really, really liked the idea of sweets. Steve was going to have to watch that.

When they reached the main floor, Steve was surprised to find only Phil sitting on the couch, a soft smile on his face that was reserved for times like this--when he was in Caregiver mode and in the Tower.

"Hello," he greeted, staying in his spot, but eyes following the pair as they took a seat on the end.

"Hey," Steve smiled back, adjusting Tony in his lap. Tony was currently hiding his face against the blonde's chest. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, we thought it best to take it slow." Phil said thoughtfully. "Tony not being quite used to this yet and our littles tending to be rowdy didn't seem to mix well."

Steve nodded. He hadn't thought about that. "Thank you," he mouthed to Phil before looking down at Tony and prying himself away slowly. "Hey bud, can you say hi to uncle Phil?"

Tony thought for a second. Agent was going to be his uncle now? But... Tony was an adult! He wasn't some little kid! Wait, no... that was wrong... he was a Little. That's what George had said. But, he didn't know how to be little! Was he supposed to just go along with everything they said or fights them all the time? Could he talk if he wanted to? Peter never really talked but Clint did lots and lots! Was he supposed to be a cartoon age? What age was that?! Why wasn't anyone explaining this to him!

Steve looked down as Tony started fussing, wiggling around and pushing to be let go. But Steve held strong, pulling Tony close and into a tight hug.

"Hey, buddy, what's this all about?" Steve asked, standing up to rock gently back and forth.

Tony wanted to melt into Steve, his earth, his strength, his smile. But he was tired and confused and he didn't know what to do and it was so frustrating!

Steve picked up on the rocking as the small tears turned into full-on sobs. "Shuu, baby boy, shuu. It's okay. We're okay. It's just been a long day, huh? A nice nap would do us all some good, yeah?"

Tony shook his head, he didn't want a nap! He wanted cake and Steve and food and--and--and--

Something was brushed against his lips and pushed gently into his mouth. Tony gave one, two, three sucks. It was rubber-like, for sure, and he could feel the weird shape in his mouth, but he liked it. He rubbed his hands against his eyes and leaned against Steve.

Steve smiled over to Phil, ready as always. He'd grabbed a pacifier from a case in his pocket and had handed it to Steve. Against what Steve had thought, Tony took to it and had quit joy quieted down. He had turned from fussing Little to little more than a sack of potatoes in five seconds flat.

Bless the inventor of pacifiers.

Tony woke up later that day, stretched across a mat in the spare room on the communal floor. The same room that had been turned into a play room after Bucky and Steve--and, later, Phil and Clint--had moved in.

He looked around twisting his head at odd angles so he wouldn't have to roll over from his back. The room was dark, but no so-much-so that Tony was able to see anything. In fact, he could see everything just fine with the light that came in under the curtains.

He didn't know if he was supposed to call out or stay quiet and wait, so he opted for the latter and enjoyed looking at stuff around the room.

Tony looked up as Clint ran into the door with a loud bang, then into the room. He was laughing as he dug through a toy bin and pulled out something, then ran back out.

"Clint!" He heard Agent's voice call out. "You know you're supposed to stay out of there when someone is sleeping!"

"Sorry!" Clint yelled, voice farther away when he said, "look!"

"That's very cool, buddy," Steve said, "but please let Tony rest."

"You should check on him," Phil said, now farther away as well.

A soft sigh followed by, "keep an eye on Bucky?" And then footsteps were walking his way.

Tony looked around for a place to hide, only then realizing the mesh gate that surrounded the play mat. Instead, he reached down for the blanket that was covering him and pulled it over his face. He couldn't help the need to hide and he knew it was stupid, but he had to. 

Steve walked into the room and smiled when he noticed the movement under the covers. He opened the gate and stepped in, getting down on one knee to lightly tug at the blanket. Tony hadn't been holding onto it very tightly and the blanket came right away.

Tony looked up, all brown eyes and curls with a soft hint of shyness. 

"Hey buddy," Steve greeted with a smile. "Sleep well?"

Tony nodded, just the small movement of his jam and head downward.

"That's good." Steve smiled. "You hungry?"

Tony was about to move his head when his stomach growled in response.

Steve laughed and Tony couldn't help but smile too. He liked Steve's laugh.

"Alright, what do you say to some macaroni?" Steve asked with a tickle at Tony's side.

Tony smiled and nodded his head. 

"Then let's get you some yummy foods in your tummy, yeah?" Steve joked, lifting Tony up.

Steve realized two things at that moment: that Tony was very, very wet, and he was going to have a crying Little once more.

Tony could feel it when the air hit, the wet spot going down his jeans and around the hem of his shirt. And he didn't like it one bit.

Sure, he'd had an occasional accident here and there at night if he was drunk, but never like this. He had never not had alcohol as an excuse for it. Then again, he had never fallen asleep quiet like he did before. Or had a day like that. 

Tears were already pooling in his eyes and Tony looked at Steve.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay, bud. We're okay." Steve said, pulling Tony close and rocking slightly. "All big boys have problems sometimes. Even Bucky and Clint! All we have to do if get you cleaned up and it'll be like it never happened!"

Tony was crying pretty hard now. He didn't like this Little thing at all! Was this how it was always going to be? He didn't know if he could do that.

But, as a pacifier was pushed against his lips, he took it and gave it a few sucks. Maybe if he could just keep this and be Big...

Steve walked them to the bathroom and sat a still-sniffling Tony on the ground. A full bath didn't seem to be something Tony would be okay with just then, so Steve pulled off his pants and shirt, wrapping his upper half in a towel before peeling off the soaked underwear. Steve got a wet cloth, soaked it, and started working at Tony's legs and back.

When he had that finished he said, "I'm going to clean off your other areas, okay? If you want to do it yourself, let me know."

But Tony just stood there, eyes red, tears still streaming down, and pacifier held firmly in his mouth.

So Steve started, slowly but surely. And then, he was done. Steve used the towel to quickly dry everything, then lifted Tony back up and carried him down the hall and to the elevator. They took that to Steve's floor and walked down the hall.

Tony recognized the room, but he'd never been in it before. Bucky always talked about how cool his room was, and--man!--was he right! It was painted light blue with stickers of all kinds of shows around the room. Pictures hung on one wall with the words "daddy's little boy" weaved between the frames. The dresser housed a changing station on top, which was were Tony was placed, looking straight at the race car bed.

It was red with flames running down the side and the number twelve written in big white font on the side. Bucky hadn't made his bed that morning, so the sheets with Captain America shields were easy to see.

What Tony didn't know, was how Steve had planned this. Tony was so taken with the room and all the cool things it in, that the boy hadn't noticed when Steve had lifted his legs and placed a diaper under his rear. The straps were on and fit snugly before Tony even looked at Steve. 

Tony's eyes were big and round in amazement, his pacifier almost falling out with how wide his mouth was. He looked to Steve to see if the older man was seeing what he saw, and Steve just smiled back.

"R-r-raceca'!" Tony said happily, feet kicking. 

"Uh huh! Isn't it cool! Bucky really likes it!" Steve smiled, kissing the bottom of one of Tony's kicking feet. "We don't have any clothes for you yet, but you can barrow some of Bucky's for now. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Tony nodded, not really caring what Steve said. This room!

Steve smiled and reached under the changing station and pulled out a drawer full of shirts. He grabbed the first one and started pulling it onto Tony, the little boy giggling when his face poked out and Steve was making silly faces. 

Pants would be more of an issue. Tony was so thin that anything Steve would have tried would have slipped right off Tony's much smaller hips. Bucky wasn't exactly small of his Calssification, either.

So, Steve would just have to do the shirt for now and get more things later.

Steve picked Tony off the changing station and carried him out of the room. Tony kicked and let out a whine. He wanted to sit on the bed!

"I'm sorry, buddy, but we've got lots of toys out here, too! And I'm sure if you ask very nicely, Bucky would love to take you into his room again." Steve cooed as the walked back to the elevator.

When they got back to the communal floor, everyone was back. Steve smiled as they all got that look of pure adoration on their faces. Steve shifted Tony, hoping he'd stop hiding his face. No such luck. Then he saw the other three Littles playing on the floor. 

"Hey, bud. Do you want to play cars with Buck and Clint and Peter?" Steve asked, already walking to the play area.

Tony looked to the side, peering at the three as they played. Those were some pretty cool cars...

And then he was sitting down, facing the three with his feet out in front of him and Steve standing behind him. Tony reached his arms up, wanting to be picked up. But Steve shook his head no, and handed him a car instead.

"Have some fun, buddy." Steve smiled, taking a few steps back. He wasn't sure how this would end, but Tony didn't look like he was going to cry. 

"Tony!" Bucky smiled. "You're wearin' my shirt!"

Tony looked down and realized that he was, in fact, now wearing a shirt. When did that happen? He went to pull his arms out, but it was softer than what he was used to and so comfortable.

"Leave your clothes on, please." Steve said from behind him.

Tony pushed his arms back out, slightly happy he wouldn't have to take it off.

"It's kay! Sharing is good! That's what daddy says!" Bucky smiled.

"Mine too!" Clint agreed.

"Wanna play with us?" Buck asked, holding out another car. This one was red and gold--his favorite colors!

Tony nodded, reaching for the car. Bucky smiled and pushed it into Tony's hand.

He had fun playing with them for a while, but it was getting confusing pretty quickly. Peter sat on the side, happy to run two cars into each other over and over. It looked like fun, and Tony wanted to try. He took the red and gold car and the one Steve had handed to him and held them at either side, facing each other. And then, with a little push, they crashed into each other and made a really funny noise!

Tony did this over and over and over again, then Peter joined. He pushed one car and Tony pushed the other and--CRASH! They both giggled until their stomachs hurt.

Steve sat on the couch at the beginning, very proud of his oldest as he immediately set on inviting Tony into the group. It was so stinking cute to watch everyone move around him so he didn't have to, as if they all knew he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself yet.

"I'm going to start on lunch," Natasha said as she stood, shooting one last glance over to the group before exiting the room. 

"How's he doing?" Phil asked when everything settled again.

Steve let out a sigh and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think he's okay, but I'm not really sure where he's sitting most of the time. I looks like he's ready to jump in and play one second, and then he's back out, worrying over things that I can't even think of."

Phil nodded. "If you ever wed help, know we're all on the same boat here."

"Yeah," Wade smiled. "Besides, I'm sure Peter is going to love his new playmate."

At Steve's skeptical look, Wade pointed to the play mat.

Steve looked over to find Tony rolling over with laughter as he played with Peter. The two older boys were watching with amusement, but playing their own game.

Steve smiled. "Well, that's a start."

"To what?" Phil asked.

"Were not given where their heads will be when we are given them. I had no idea how to prepare for anything. Bucky was easy because he already kind of knew. 'No bottles, sippy cups are okay. Not a big fan of diapers, but they're fine.' That kind of stuff. Tony hadn't had a chance to go over all that. He was pushed right into it." Steve explained. "I was worried because I didn't know where he was even going to sleep!"

"I could help you make a list," Wade offered. "The first thing in it is going to have to be diapers, though. If he's even a little under Clint of Bucky, it's going to be an issue."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, already found that out the hard way after his nap. Had to use some we got for Bucky for when he slips really low." 

"Well," Wade laughed, "that's one way to do it."

Phil and Steve laughed too, looking over at the group of Little's as they played.

"It's going to be a lot of fun, I think." Steve smiled. "Bucky already loves him."

"All of them do. He'll do great." Phil assured. 

"Now, as for that list..."

Wade went through everything in his head he'd gotten for Peter, Steve using JARVIS to take nota and make orders--all of which were one day deliveries.

"Oh, and some onesies. You're going to want a lot of those. Handy little suckers." Wade said. "I think that should do it."

"Great. Got all that J?" Steve asked the ceiling.

"Yes, sir. The first boxes should be in in an hour." The AI responded.

"And we'll help you set everything up." Phill said. "I'm sure Natasha won't mind watching the kids for a bit as we get everything set up."

"Thank you guys. Really." Steve said looking around. Laughter came in small amounts but frequently as he took the moment in. He had this. Two Littles were going to make his life so much more fun.


	2. Bucky'a a Big Borther!

Tony was having fun with Peter, neither of them really talking, but still able to understand what they meant. Peter was so much more fun like this.

When he was bigger, Tony loved playing with Peter. Bucky and Clint were too much for him sometimes, but Peter kept things simple and fun. They played lots of different games, most of them not really having a point--like the one where they just kept poking each other's feet--and they were all the best thing ever.

It was only when Phil came over that Tony moved. The man still scared him a little. He knew Phil would never do anything to him, sure, but that didn't mean he was used to this idea of Phil being his uncle.

"Clint, potty break." Phil said.

Clint whined, but stood up and walked over to his daddy all the same. 

"That's a good idea. It's been a while. Bucky, you too, please." Steve asked, standing from the couch and walking to the play mat to take his older son's hand.

Steve and Phil walked down the hall, and then, they were out of sight.

Tony could feel the tears before he could hear them. Hot and burning in his eyes as they pulled over. He dropped the cars to hold his arms up in the direction that Steve had gone.

Steve hadn't really left Tony alone at all the past day and he didn't really know what to do now. Steve--his Steve--was gone!

Wade had been lightly snoozing on the couch with the first hitch in a Little's breath hit his ears. He cracked his eyes open and saw Tony working himself into a state, then immediately set about stoping it.

"Hey, what's all this about?" Wade asked as he got up. He walked over to Tony and sat down in front of him. Wade would have easily been able to pick the boy up, but he wasn't sure how comfortable Tony would be with that yet.

Wade took hold of Tony's hands, kissing the back of them. "Hey, can you answer me?"

Tony shook his head, crying too hard to answer.

Peter crawled over to Tony and pointed to the doorway. "Da leave."

Wade's brow furrowed. "I'm right here, baby. I didn't leave."

Peter shook his head and pointed again, this time saying a little louder over Tony's wails, "Ton' da leave."

"Oh," Wade smiled, "hey, it's okay Tony. He'll be right back, promise. And Bucky and Clint too! So you can all play again, yeah?"

The words weren't really hitting Tony enough for him to understand what they meant. He wanted Steve and he wanted the man now!

Wade let out a sigh and pulled Tony in for a hug, wrapping his arms around the crying boy. 

Peter smiled, leaning against Tony's back. "I hug too!" He declaimed, holding one of his daddy's hands.

Wade laughed. "Hugs for everyone! Yes!" He wrapped his arms around both boys, squeezing lightly. Peter laughed, pushing his arm away in a playful fight.

Tony was happy to just lean against Wade's chest and sniffle. To be honest, he never really understood how someone like Deadpool could be a Caregiver. But, in that moment, he kind of got it. He was a lot more caring than he let on. Peter was his everything, no matter what. And, he kind of did give really good hugs.

Tony happily sat in Wade's lap as he picked on Peter, running fingers along the boy's side to make him giggle and roll around on the floor.

He could hear Steve before he could see the man. Tony looked over Wade's shoulder and towards the hallway just in time to see Phil and Clint come through, the younger's face completely red. Next came Bucky and Steve.

Tony let out another sob, reaching his hands out for Steve. His Steve.

Steve looked at Tony and Wade, then saw the Little breaking down to tears. "I was wondering what all that was out here." he smiled as he went to pick the boy up.

Tony latched on to Steve, arms and legs wrapped around the man with no intention of letting go soon.

Steve happily hugged the boy back, rocking on his heals to help the boy calm down.

"Daddy? Is baby Tony gonna be 'kay?" Bucky asked, worry worked into his face.

"Of course, Bucky-boy! He's got an amazing big brother and a really great family now, doesn't he?" Steve said, rustling his older son's hair. "And he's going to be really happy here, I just know it."

Tony looked up at that last part. It was set now, wasn't it? He was Little. But... could it really be that bad if all this good stuff came out of it. He had Bucky to help him and Steve to love him and Peter to play with and that didn't seem bad at all. Maybe--just maybe--he could do this. He had everyone else to look up to, after all. They'd all show him what to do.

"There's my little boy. I knew he was under all these tears somewhere." Steve smiled, rubbing a thumb at the tear tracks.

"Hey guys," Natasha said from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready."

"Awesome. Thanks, Tasha." Phil smiled, then took Clint's hand and led him over to the large wood table.

Wade followed with Peter and Steve followed suit. The blonde pulled out a chair for Bucky, waited for him to sit down, then pushed it back in with his hip. All without putting his other Little down for a second. Tony kind of liked that.

Natasha handed Phil a stack of bowls and passed a collection of spoons and forks to Steve. The men set the table and gave everyone a bowl and fork, except for Peter and Tony who got spoons. Then it was filling bowls and sitting down. Tony's first lunch as a little had begun.

He wasn't letting go of Steve any time soon and the blonde seem to understand that, because Tony was sitting in his lap at the table with a blue plastic bowl in front of him. Tony eyed the bowl, then Steve, then everyone else at the table.

Clint was sitting to one side of Phil, Wade with Peter in his lap on the other. Natasha took one head of the table at the far end, and Steve took the other. If he looked around Steve's arm, he could see Bucky to his right, too. The older boys were gripping forks and eating at a fair pace, Peter keeping up, but only just barely with his spoon. Every now-and-then, Wade would have to take it and get a bite into his mouth and not on the table.

Tony felt self-conscious of the entire ordeal. What was he supposed to do? The other three did it all so easily and he didn't know if he could. Then he remembered: just do what they do, duh. So, he reached for the spoon, looking up to make sure no one was looking at him first. The adults were carrying on a conversation about something boring and not paying attention to him at all, so he stuck the spoon in the bowl and pulled it out. Nothing was on it.

The spoon felt weird in his hand, so he moved it to the other one. He suck it in and... nothing. It wasn't staying on the spoon at all. This was frustrating! How could Bucky do it and Tony couldn't! Even Peter could! He tried a few more times, eventually getting mad and just swirling the spoon in the bowl in anger. Hey, that did something. He did it again and a few noodles feel out onto the table. Tony reached for those with his hand that wasn't holding the spoon and pushed them into his mouth. 

Hey, this is really good, he thought, reaching his hand into the bowl and grabbing another few noodles to stuff them into his mouth. Really, really good.

Every now and then, a few noodles would fall, but Tony didn't really care. He was eating at the table with everyone!

"Uh, Steve," Natasha said, pulling the blonde out of a conversation he was carrying with Phil about SHEILD things.

Steve looked up. "What's up?"

Natasha tried to hide a smile playing at her lips as she pointed down.

Steve looked down to find a macaroni river forming around Tony's bowl, the boy happily picking the food up with his hand to eat it. Steve sighed. There were noodles everywhere.

But, he was eating, which was more than Steve usually got. He wasn't really sure the last time the boy had eaten before now. He'd been in his lab for the past few days, absorbed in one thing or another. They could work on manners later. For now, he'd just leave the boy be.

"At least he's eating." Steve sighed.

Phil was trying to hide a laugh and Wade broke out in hysterics.

"Oh, this is too cute," Wade laughed, "the mac-muncher and his daddy, macaroni pants!" 

Bucky laughed at that, "daddy has macaroni pants! Daddy has macaroni pants!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Thanks for teaching him that, Wade."

Wade just laughed and shook his head in amusement. 

Tony looked up at all the laughing to find everyone looking at him. He didn't like that at all and immediately dropped the spoon and handful of noodles to hide his face.

Steve let out a sigh. So close...

"Hey, what's this all about? Are you not going to finish your yummies?" Steve asked, turning Tony around.

Tony tried to lean forward to bury his face in Steve's chest, but the older man wasn't budging.

"Uh uh, bud. You haven't had enough yet. Will you please eat a little more?" Steve asked.

Tony looked up and immediately regretted it. Steve had that honest look in his bright blue eyes that Tony had no way to fight. He guess he could do it for Steve. Plus, it was really good food.

"Good boy," Steve smiled, turning Tony around in his lap so he was facing the table once more.

Tony looked up, but it seemed like everyone was purposefully not looking his way. He sent out a silent thanks and went back to his food.

After lunch, Clint and Bucky ran back to the living room to continue their playing, but Tony was taken to the play room.

Tony wasn't really sure why until he was placed on the changing table.

"Let's get you all cleaned up and then you can play with Pete again, yeah?" Steve smiled, attacking his sides with tickles.

Tony smiled until the words registered in his head. Change? But he hadn't--

Steve removed the diaper and Tony could feel as the air hit his wet skin and sent child down his back. When did that happen? Why hadn't he noticed? Was it going to be like this always now?

"Hey hey, bud," Steve said, putting his face closer to Tony's. "Its okay. You're just a Little. It happens. No need to cry."

Tony shook his head. Yes there was a reason to cry! He was an adult and he'd just wet himself without noticing! That wasn't something adults did!

But it is what Littles do, a voice said in the back of his head. 

Tony knew that voice. The one that was pushing him to play with Bucky and Clint before. The one that told him to put things in his mouth sometimes. Tony had thought he'd gotten rid of it. Apparently not.

Isn't it easier to just let someone else take care of it? The voice asked. You didn't have to worry about it at all. You got to sit there and play and not care about all this adult stuff.

"Adult!" Tony whined out loud, tears coming to his eyes again. He rubbed at them with his hands, trying to push all of it away.

"It's okay, baby. You're still my good boy." Steve smiled, trying to speed up the change as fast as he could. "That's why we have diapers!"

Just take it easy for once, Stark, the voice said. Give in. Let go. This is way more fun than all that boring adult stuff anyway.

Tony knew the voice was right. But... it was hard. He couldn't just let go! He'd only been Little for a day!

There's no cuddles with Steve when you're an adult, the voice said. Not like he gives now.

And, just like that, Tony lost the fight.

Steve was always a great friend when Tony was a Neutral, but Tony had always wanted more. It was purely platonic, but he wanted to spend time with the blonde and find out things and just be really good friends. He had that now. He had that and more. Steve loved him, always had, but there was more now. When Tony was like this, there was never a doubt in his mind about how Steve felt. And don't even get him started on Bucky.

Steve watched Tony's face twist in emotion as he tried to finish this quickly. The blonde had a diaper on the boy in the fastest time he'd ever had. He lifted Tony up and rocked gently, adding a small bobbing motion that Tony seemed to like.

When the tears started clearing up and the Little's eyes were partly closed, Steve moved back into the living room.

"Everything okay? I heard tears." Phil asked from the floor where he'd been letting the boys run cars over his back. A trick he used to entertain the boys and get a back rub at the same time.

"Yeah," Steve smiled. "I just think it was all settling."

"You mean," Wade started.

"Yeah." A large grin was spread across Steve's face as he sat down in a large rocking recliner.

"That was really quick." Phil commented with an impressed look.

"Probably because of how much time he spent with us before he was reClassified." Natasha said, taking a seat on the couch with mug of tea.

"That does make sense." Wade nodded.

"What's this all about?" Bruce asked. He'd gotten there after Steve had left and nearly gave the blonde a heart attack as he came around the corner and sat next to Natasha.

"Oh yeah, I forget you're a Neutral." Phil said, standing up. The boys on the floor whined, but quickly set into a new game. "The settling is something that happens to all Littles when they accept their headspace and finally connect with their Caregiver. It's the completion of trust. All pairs have their own connections--Alpha and Omegas, for example. When the Omega goes into heat, the connection is made when the Alpha bonds with them. It takes time a trust, and is a large honor. When a Little settles with a Caregiver, it means that they trust the Caregiver to provide and care for them and put their needs first."

"That's awesome." Bruce smiled. He was happy that his best friend was getting everything he wanted. Tony had a hard life, something few people seemed to understand. This would be good for him.

"I think this calls for a party." Phil smiled, running a hand through Tony's hair.

Tony let the words wash right over him. He felt like he was floating and falling and flying all at the same time. His arms felt heavy and he wasn't really sure if he'd be able to hold his head up if Steve wasn't there. Steve. His Steve. His daddy. Tony smiled at the thought. He had a daddy and a brother and lots'a cousins. And he could play with everyone now!

"Look at that smile," Bruce grinned, running a hand through the boy's hair. 

Steve looked down to see Tony's shy smile, unsure of why it was there but happy all the same.

Steve let Tony doze on his chest for a bit, sure that the settling had taken a bit out of him. It was only when JARVIS announced that the first round of packages was here that he stood up.

"Hey there, kido," Steve cooed. "Think you can open your eyes for me?"

Tony shook his head no. He was too comfortable to open his eyes.

"Is it okay if I pass you over to uncle Bruce, then? I'm sure he'd love to cuddle with you." Steve was already walking over to the man as he said the words.

Cuddling with Bruce sounded really fun, and Tony didn't really feel like playing right now, so he nodded his head yes.

Luckily, it didn't look like the switch had much of an effect on the Little. His eyes stayed closed and he curled right in to Bruce's chest with a happy sigh.

Steve pulled the first of many boxes off the elevator, Phil helping lift it and carry it to the family room.

"Daddy, daddy!" Bucky exclaimed, jumping in place a bit. "Can I--can I help! I wanna help!"

"Me too!" Clint said, jumping up from his spot to stand next to his cousin.

Steve bit his lip, trying to hide a smile. When he'd collected himself, he said, "I'm sure there's something you two big boys could help out with lots!"

The two boys nodded their head.

Steve hummed as an idea formed in his head. "Do you all want to sort all of Tony's new toys for his room? When we finish his toy chest, you can put some in there too."

"Yeah!" Bucky and Clint coursed, happy to be of use.

"Alright. We'll build most of it here and take it to his room when we're finished." Steve said, more thinking out loud than communicating anything. "Everything but the crib should fit on the elevator."

"Uh, cap," Phil grinned. He pointed to the side of the box where the word "crib" was scrawled along with make and model.

"That explains why it was so heavy." Steve laughed. "Change of plans. Build on my floor. Got that JARVIS?"

"Yes, Captain." The AI said, sounding slightly bemused.

Steve and Phil pushed the box back onto the elevator, then ensure that Natasha and Bruce were okay with the younger two as everyone else made their way upstairs.

Steve told bucking to go into his old room and make sure there was nothing left on the floor. Bucky nodded, looking official as he ran down the hall and took the first right.

It had been the room he used to use before Steve realized it was too far away from a bathroom in the case of a late-night emergency. Plus, moving things around kept them fresh. So Steve gave him the room next to his own, letting him pick everything out this time. A few things he had no say in, such as the changing table. But the race car bed was all him.

His old room still had the baby-blue paint and star curtains--things that didn't carry over to his new room--and a few odd stickers here and there that Steve was going to have to pull off, but, otherwise, he was sure Tony would love it.

When Bucky comeback with an all-clear, Steve clapped his hands.

"Alright, team. It's all hands on deck. Operation: Tony's new room is in full swing!" Steve declaimed.

Bucky and Clint got to work on unwrapping and in boxing toys, bottles, pacifiers, and, when all that was finished, clothes. Steve, Wade, and Phil ended up being able to put everything together quickly, starting with the crib and moving to the dresser and changing station as JARVIS sent more things up.

Steve ran a wet ran across the walls to get rid of any dust that may have settled in the room the past few months, peeling off stickers as he found them. Then in went the furniture, Bucky and Clint standing out of the way as the two men moved everything. They mounted the dresser to the wall to keep it from tipping, then did the same to the bookshelf and changing table. 

Wade called it a night after helping with the mounting. It was getting late and he needed to take Peter home for dinner. They waved a good bye and set back to work.

Bucky gave Steve socket-fillers as the man asked for them, making sure there was no way for little finger to find their way in and hurt themselves. This was under Wade's advice after a stony that had ended in a burnt Little's finger and a fear of sockets since. 

And then it was time for the fun stuff. They hung letters on the wall and a few shelves higher up than the boy could possibly reach. Bedding, an area rug, and toys soon followed.

Steve stood at the door way, taking everything in with a smile when they finished.

"It looks great." Phil said, patting Steve's shoulder. 

"Yeah, now all we need is the last piece." 

"What's that?" Bucky asked from the floor where he had placed the last toy.

Steve smiled at him, reaching out a hand. Bucky ran to him and hugged him tightly. "You're little brother, silly."

"Oh!" Bucky giggled.

"Okay, now time for dinner! It's getting late and my big boys are going to want a little more time to play together, I'm sure." Phil said as they stepped into the elevator. How about a great after all that hard work? Pizza?"

"Yeah!" Bucky and Clint cheered.

Steve rolled his eye in amusement. Well, they did deserve it. They had done everything they were asked and hadn't complained once.

"Pizza it is!" Steve said, pulling out his phone to put in the order. It was a simple call of four words, and the pizza was on its way.

The door opened to the cutest sight Steve had seen in a long time. Tony sat on the floor, pacifier held in his mouth with a large smile behind it. He had Bruce in front of him, picking on him gently with wiggling fingers. Tony looked liked he was having a ball, giggles flowing out freely.

When Bruce stoped, Tony looked around to see why and immediately locked eyes with Steve. He reached out his arms, wanting his daddy to pick him up.

Steve saw no way to disappoint and lifted the boy off the floor and into his arms. "Not too much trouble, was he?" Steve asked, poking Tony's nose.

Tony's face scrunched in amusement and he lifted a hand to poke Steve, lading on his mouth instead of his nose. Steve just kissed his hand.

"No, he was great." Bruce smiled. "If you want anyone to watch him, just let me know."

Steve nodded a thanks, then looked down to see what the tug on his shirt was for.

"Daddy, can we show him now? Please?" He asked, pulling a little harder than needed on Steve's shirt.

"After dinner, okay? That way he can be there all night." Steve ran a hand through Bucky's hair, messing it up a little so the boy would have to run his hands back through it.

"Pizza!" Clint yelled, running over to the play mat to mess with his cars again.

"We're having pizza, just in case you guys didn't catch that." Phil said with an amused smile.

"Sorry, what?" Bruce half yelled. "I can't here you! Sounded like you said we're having nothing but spinach for dinner!"

"Eew! No, unca' Bruce! Pizza!" Bucky clarified.

The adults laughed and Bucky just shook his head, joining Clint on the play mat. 

Steve sat Tony down next to Bucky, telling them to play nice as he waited for the pizza.

Bucky instantly set into explaining what they were playing and giving his little brother a part. The older boys tried to keep it as simple as possible, but Tony was still having a little trouble keeping up.

When the pizza came, it was like a blessing. Tony could put down everything and just cuddle with his daddy again.

Dinner was a quick ordeal, Clint and Bucky slowing down as the night went by, worn from the day's activities. Clint was nearly asleep at the table before Phil excused himself and the boy, taking the elevator up to their floor.

"Alright, boys. It's time to start heading to bed." Steve announced. He could tell how tired Bucky was just due to the simple fact that he didn't even whine at bedtime.

Steve lifted Tony as he stood, then took Bucky's hand. "I'll be back down to help clean up." He said over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We've got it." Bruce said, already starting to clear the table.

"Thank you." Steve took the boys up to his floor, taking in a breath as he opened the door for Tony's room.

"Bubby!" Bucky said loudly to get Tony's attention. "This is your room! It used to be mine, but I don't need it cause I'm a big boy! I helped daddy set everything up!"

"You sure did." Steve smiled, watching Tony's stunned face scan the room.

When did they do this? It wasn't before, he was sure of that. He'd just been reClassified! So they had to of done it today! But he was with Steve all day!

All questions left his head as soon as Tony took in the room. There were curtains with starts and a carpet with roads on it to look like a city and a crib with star sheets! 

"Star!" Tony said, reaching out to see if he could reach it.

Steve was lucky to have a firm hold on the boy when he lunged forward, otherwise he would have been on the floor. "Whoa, careful please."

Tony wiggles to be put down. He really wanted to see everything!

Steve sat him down and watched as the boy walked around the room, touching everything.

It was so soft! Everything! Tony wasn't even getting yelled at for touching it! The light wood crib stood out against the blue walls and his name--his name!--was written with wooden letters across the wall. He went to look at a box towards the end of his bed and tried to open it.

"I help!" Bucky said, running over and pushing it open. "You got lots'a toys now! And blankets and bottles and lots'a other stuff! Uncle Wade told daddy everything he'd need!"

Tony reached his hand in to pull out a stuffed bear. It was green, which Tony thought was weird, until he saw the bear's purple pants. "Hulk!" He declared, holding the bear up to Steve.

"It does look like him, doesn't it!" Steve smiled. Tony seemed to love the room, and that made it all worth it.

"Alright, boys. Last change for the night and then bed." Steve announced, picking Tony up and laying him down on his new changing station.

Tony was too excited to complain about bedtime. He'd get to sleep in his new bed with his new sheets that had stars on them!

Bucky, on the other hand, wasn't happy at all. "But daddy, I wanna show Tony my room now!" He whined.

Steve should have seen this coming. "You two can play in your room all you like tomorrow, okay? For now, baby Tony needs some sleep. It's been a long day for him."

Buck grunted. He really wanted to play with his little brother more. But it looked like Tony was almost completely asleep anyway. He stomped out of Tony's room and down the hall. His room was cool, anyway. He didn't need Tony to tell him that.

Steve watched Bucky mope off, but decided to leave him be as the blonde put Tony to bed. He was in a footed sleeper, now, with dancing dogs all across it. Tony wasn't planing on letting go of the bear anytime soon, it seemed, so Steve let him keep it as he tucked the boy in.

"Sleep tight, baby. I'll be here when you wake up." Steve ran his hands through Tony's curls, watching as the boy's eyes fluttered and then stayed closed.

Steve flipped on a night light and left the door cracked as he walked out. Now to Bucky's room.

Bucky sat on the edge of his bed, fighting to get his pants off. On of the legs was stuck around his foot and he was kicking wildly in the hopes of getting it off. Steve kneeled down and pulled the leg off, letting the cloth fall to the floor.

"You know," Steve said as he stood up, grabbing a pair of PJ's from the boy's dresser, "Tony said you're the best big brother ever right after you left."

Bucky's eyes went wide. "He did?"

"Uh-huh!" Steve smiled. "Cause you helped decorate his room and have been so nice to him and you're sharing your daddy! He said he just loves you the most!"

"The most?" Bucky said with a bright smile.

"You made this all a lot easier. And I'm thinking, if you're a good boy, maybe you can get a big-brother gift tomorrow?" Steve suggested. 

To be honest, Bucky had been really amazing all day. He hadn't acted out and had been rather helpful where he could. Steve was very great full to the boy.

"You mean, like that race track on TV that stick to the wall?" Bucky asked. He'd been wanting that for so long since he'd seen the commercial! But daddy said he had to wait for his birthday!

"Maybe. We'll have to see how much of a big boy you are the rest of tonight and tomorrow." Steve pulled the pants up to Bucky's hips and let them snap softly. "Think you can use the potty and stay in bed all night unless it's an emergency?"

Bucky nodded his head. He could so do that!

"Alright, now, hurry up!" Steve gave the boy's butt a light smack as he ran off laughing.

Bucky was back in bed in no time at all, potty used and hands washed. He jumped up into bed and Steve tucked him in, making sure he was extra snuggle.

"Good night, big boy." Steve whispered softly, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Night daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your alls responses to this have been amazing! I'm so happy you like it! Please, let me know if you want to see anything or see any mistakes!
> 
> Comments and Kudos never expected, but always appreciated! And I make sure to reply to them all!


	3. The papers are signed!

The next morning, Tony woke up to sunshine streaming across his face. He rolled his head to the other side and opened his eyes. His room stared back at him, brighter in the morning light than it had been last night. He smiled to himself. The room was more than he even knew he wanted.

"Well, I see a little boy who slept well. Look at that smile." Steve said with a goofy grin spread across his face.

Tony's face lit up. "Da'ie!" He cheered and lifted his arms for Steve to come get him.

Steve didn't know if his smile could ever be bigger. That was it. One word and the little munchcan had Steve wrapped around his cute little finger. Steve was his Daddy now. Officially for certain it was set and Steve loved it.

Steve walked over and picked Tony out of his crib, placing him down on the changing station. "We'll get you cleaned up and dressed and then we can wake your brother up, yeah?"

Tony nodded, fingers in his mouth. He wasn't really sure where his pacifier had gone, but he wasn't too concerned about it now. 

Steve quickly stripped Tony of his footie and diaper, strapping a clean one on before picking out some new clothes. "How about something a little more comfy for sitting around the house today? A fun shirt and some sweats?"

Tony nodded. To be honest, he didn't care what he wore. Not like he used to. Steve could have put him in a tutu and Tony would just roll with it so long as he got cuddles.

Steve smiled, pulling out a plain white onesie, a shirt, and a pair of gray sweatpants. It was winter outside and, though JARVIS kept the Tower comfortable, layers were important. Onesie on, shirt over it, and pant planted on the boy's hips, Steve picked Tony up and placed him on his hip.

"Let's go see how Bucky's doing, huh?" With a nod from Tony, Steve walked out of the room and down the hall way. 

Bucky had been awake for a bit, but was feeling too lethargic to actually get up and get his daddy. His eyes were half closed as he floated between awake and asleep. When his door opened, Bucky didn't think much of it and his eyes moved slowly to the entryway.

"Hey, Bucky-boy." Steve smiled. Bucky smiled back, rubbing at his eyes before he noticed Tony in the older man's arms.

Bucky shot up. "Daddy! I got a baby brother!"

Steve smiled. He had been wondering why Bucky hadn't been bouncing off the walls to get Tony up. "That's right, buddy. Think you can help me out and play with him a little today? I have some paperwork to file so everyone knows Tony is safe and cared for."

Bucky's eyes went big. "I can do that! I can do that! I got lots'a games, baby Tony! We can play all of 'um!"

Steve chuckled. "Alright, big brother. Let's get you dressed and get some food in your tummies."

Bucky jumped out of bed and ran to his closet. Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky pulled out a Captain America shirt and held it up proudly.

"That's not clean, bud. Pick something else." Steve said, taking the shirt to put it into the laundry hamper.

Bucky groaned and walked over to his dresser to pull out a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shirt. Steve sat Tony down on the ground so he could use both hands to help Bucky put the shirt on.

Watching Steve for a second, Tony sat on the floor happily sucking on his pacifier. Bucky's room was even cooler now that he could move around on his own. His older brother had lots of cool toys and Tony really wanted to see them all. So he picked his butt up, crawling over to Bucky's over flowing toy chest and pulling on the leg of something fluffy and gray.

Tony almost had it before Steve lifted him up, saying, "Not right now, buddy. Maybe after breakfast."

"Daddy! Daddy! Can Tony play in my room today with me?" Bucky asked, jumping on the balls of his feet with his pants around his ankles.

"I don't see why not. You'll just have to stay away from your smaller toys, okay." Steve warned, pointing to the ground where Bucky's pants were and then up to tell him to pull them up. "Think you can do that?"

Bucky reached down and let the pants fall into place with a muffled snap. "Yeah!"

"Alright, boys, let's go get some food!"

Breakfast was a bit of an ordeal for Tony. Steve had placed him in this weird chair that sat a little higher and starts to keep him in. It wasn't until Steve had placed the tray in place that Tony realized what it was--a high chair. Tony whined, not wanting to sit in something his big brother didn't have to. 

Steve knew Tony was going to pull a lot of his little behaviors from Bucky, just like a regular kid would. But he didn't realize how hard it was going to be to tell Tony he wasn't big enough for a chair at the table yet.

Tony's eyes filled with tears, and a small part of him said it wasn't really that big a deal to sit in a high chair, but he ignored that as he kicked his feet and screamed.

"Anthony Edward Stark, this is not acceptable behavior." Steve said sternly.

Tony was shocked by the man's loud voice, voice dying and all fight leaving his body. Tears were still running down his face, but he wasn't about to do anything about them.

"You will sit in this high chair for your own safety and you will not throw tantrums when things don't go your way, understood?" Steve made sure to keep his voice steady and even. He knew Tony was just testing his limits and finding out the rules of his new place, but Steve wasn't about to cut him any slack. Not yet, anyway.

Tony nodded, fingers in his mouth in an attempt to self sooth. 

Steve nodded, taking a deep breath and then leaning forward to pull Tony out of the chair for a hug. "I'm not mad, but please understand that this is for your own good. I don't want you to get hurt by tipping one of the other chairs over. I love you, promise."

Tony leaned his head on Steve's shoulder and let out a few more tears before he was okay again.

Bucky watched the whole thing from his seat. He knew what it was like to get his daddy's stern voice, and it was not fun. 

Steve put Tony back in the chair and smiled over to Bucky. "Alright, boys. How do pancakes sound?"

Bucky cheered, "yeah yeah yeah!"

Tony smiled and nodded his head. Bucky being happy made him happy!

"Alright, pancakes it is!" Steve declared, then set about work.

The rest of breakfast passed rather quietly, with Bucky entertaining Tony with small games of peek-a-boo and poke the toe. Tony ate with his hands again, still not sure how to get the silverware stuff to work. But no one seemed to be mad at him, so he just kept going.

After breakfast, Steve washed their hands and carried Tony back to Bucky's room, the older boy leading the way.

"Alright, my work shouldn't take too long, but I'll be right out here, okay?" Steve said, putting Tony down. The boy wouldn't stop wiggling around.

"Okay, daddy! We play here!" Bucky smiled, opening one of the bins that held plastic dinosaurs.

"Alright. Play nice, boys!" Steve stood up and loitered in the doorway for a moment before grabbing his computer and sitting down outside Bucky's room to work.

"Okay, baby Tony!" Bucky smiled, handing him a dinosaur. "You can he the pterodactyl and I'll be the T-Rex!"

Tony took the toy, shaking it wildly.

Bucky smiled. "Yeah! Like that! And 'den were gonna eat all these ones." He dumped the rest of the dinosaurs on the ground and Tony picked one of those up, banging it with his original one.

"Rawr!" Bucky growled, using his T-Rex to attack the others.

They played for a little bit until Tony's arms fell down and he looked over to Bucky.

"Bucky?" He asked.

Bucky looked up. "Yeah?"

Tony looked down at his hands as he mumbled, "Do I still get to be a hero?"

Bucky cocked his head. "Huh?"

"You know," Tony said, trying to find the right words. "Do is still get to be Iron Man?"

"Oh!" Bucky smiled, "yeah! 'Course! Don't you know the laws?"

Now it was time for Tony to cock his head in confusion. "Laws?"

"You don't know!" Bucky asked in astonishment.

Tony shook his head. "What laws?"

Bucky sat down his T-Rex and took a second to age up a bit. Not all the way out of his headspace--not that he could do that right now--but enough to find all the right words.

"You know how the Classification works, right?" Tony nodded his head. "Okay, well, each Classification had a set of laws they have to follow. Most are set all across the world, like a Little needing a Caregiver. But there are some that vary nation to nation like the age you're Classified at, or even state to state.

"For Littles, the laws are a lot longer 'cause there's so much they have to cover. Buts Submissives, in general, have a pretty long lists. It's mostly to protect us. People haven't always been all that good to us.

"I don't know all the small rules, but, for New York, the big ones are really easy! You already know the one where you have to have a Caregiver. Simple! And then you gotta be Little at least three days a week. Or, really, seventy-two hours every week. Otherwise we have bad stuff happen to us and we're not as healthy. We can have jobs and work, but we're not allowed to work more than 30 hours a week for any institution. 

"I still get to be an Avenger 'cause I got daddy and I'm not a 'Venger lots! Only when I gots'ta train or if someone needs my help!" Bucky said the last line rather proudly.

Steve had been listening since Bucky started, only coming in after the last line. "Good job, bud!"

Bucky looked up and smiled in pride.

Steve sat down next to Tony and pulled the younger boy into his lap. "Your big brother got all the big stuff, but there's a few more things. Such as basic necessities have to be provided by me for you if you cannot have them on your own. A roof, food, a bed."

"But Tony's so rich, he doesn't need you to buy all that stuff!" Bucky pointed out, confused.

"Yeah, but Tony's a very rare case." Steve said, running his fingers across the boy's ribs, earning a few giggles. "They just have laws set in place to make sure you guys are happy and taken care of. Speaking of which, I guess we need to go over some rules."

Bucky moaned, but Tony looked up, fingers in his mouth. "Ruwls?"

"There's not many, but I do ask that you follow them." Steve said, letting Bucky's flop backwards onto the floor go. He'd heard them a few times. Or a hundred each day.

"The first one is respect. This includes other people, your self, and your things. Bucky, can you give him an example?" Steve asked, patting Tony's leg rhythmically.

Bucky sighed. "Pick up your toys and put them away so we don't step in or break them. Eat when you're hungry and sleep when you're tired. Listen to the Caregivers because they only want what's best." It was completely monotone as he said it, obviously from having it pounded into his head.

Tony couldn't help the smiled that spread across his face as he thought of all the things his big brother could get in trouble for.

"Good boy." Steve smiled as Bucky sat back up. "The other two rules are to do as you are asked, which Bucky touched base on, and... I'm not quite sure how to explain it, but, try this: when you're in headspace, just let yourself go. It's not really a rule, but I want you to know it. Let go. Be yourself. If there's something you like, tell us. If there's something you don't, please tell us. Let us know how you feel. Let us know what we can do. And most important--"

"Don't fight headspace!" Bucky said loudly.

"That's right." Steve smiled. He looked down to Tony and asked, "think you can do that?"

Tony thought for a second. None of the rules were hard, and he was pretty sure he could. So he noodles his head and laughed as Steve tickled him again.

"Alright! Now, I have to ask you to sign something really quick and we can start the real party!" Steve stood up, taking Tony with him.

"Party?" Bucky asked, following. "What party?"

"Tony's baby shower, silly! For his Classification." Steve picked up his laptop from where he'd left it on a table in the hallway and walked towards the living room. "JARVIS, did they print?"

"Yes, Captain. They are in your office." JARVIS said, voice more affectionate than Steve had heard it before.

"Oh! I forgot he'd get a party!" Bucky laughed.

Steve took Tony with hi to the office, setting down his laptop on the desk and pulling a stack of papers from the printer. Then, it was back out to the living room where Steve sat down after grabbing a pen from the coffee table that Bucky liked to draw with.

"Okay, Tony, I need good listening ears, please." Steve said seriously.

Tony looked up and nooded.

"These papers, one you sign them and I file them, make you officially my Little. This means we follow the laws and you are fully legal. What I want you to know, is that if you don't want me, I'll be okay. I just want you to be happy." Steve felt his heart sink a bit when Tony didn't immediately reach for the pen.

But then the boy's hesitant hand reached out, clasping the pen in his right hand and signing his name on the line.

Tony looked up to Steve with a smile. "Da'ie best da'ie."

Steve's heart filled with the joy, hugging the boy tightly. He looked up, and reached out an arm for Bucky to join. Bucky tucked his face into Steve's neck and hugged back.

"I just have the two best Little's, that's all.


	4. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I know very little about Alpha/Omega relationships, but the question had been posed by someone that they wandered what the laws would be. How everything would work out, ex...  
> This is the best I could do.
> 
> But, as a question, would you all like to see the laws of all the sections pinned up in a chapter or are you good with everything as is? Let me know if you're interested in the comments!

Natasha kicked Bruce's leg, effectively jolting him awake from a nap. 

"Nat," he said, grasping his chest. "Please don't do that."

"Sorry for the heart attack, but we have to start setting up the decorations." Natasha stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

Bruce had fallen asleep waiting on Phil and Clint to help set everything up. He guessed they must have been running a bit late because it was twenty minutes passed when they agreed to meet up. Bruce stood and walked into the kitchen, waiting as Natasha pulled out a few banners and small party decorations.

"Where are we putting everything?" Bruce asked, picking up one of the banners and a roll of tape.

Natasha stood up, everything officially having been laid out. "That one should go behind the table. These two can go on the wall behind the couch. And this one should be by the elevator."

"You got it, boss." Bruce joked, starting in on his task.

Before long, he had all of the banners up and Natasha was almost finished with balloons. It was then that Phil and Clint walked into the room, two large packages in each hand. 

"What's all this?" Bruce asked, rushing to take a large wrapped box from Phil.

"Steve asked us to pick some things up for Bucky and then our gift to Tony." Phil said with a little effort as he walked the box over to a wall and sat it down.

"What's you get the kid, a box of rocks?" Natasha asked as she watched them set everything down.

Phil laughed. "The probably would have been lighter." Phil sat down with a sigh at the counter. "What else needs to be done?"

"Oh, sure, walk in at the end of decorating and offer help." Bruce joked. "Really, I think it's just the food, and we were going to wait for them to get down here for that."

Phil nodded. "Sorry we were late."

"Yeah, sorry!" Clint echoed.

"It's okay, short stack." Bruce said, rustling the boy's hair. "Thank you for coming to help all the same."

"When are they coming down?" Phil asked, checking his watch with a twist of his wrist. It was almost noon, and that was when the party was supposed to start.

"Steve said he might be a little late because he had to go and mail the rest of the forms." Bruce said.

"Alright." Phil nodded. "In that case, were going to run back up to our floor as square some stuff away. Be back in about ten?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. We'll just wait for Wade and Peter."

Twenty minutes later, the community room sat the whole family, Clint playing with a box of cars on the floor with Peter. Wade, Phil, Natasha, and Bruce sat on the couch throwing around stories right up until the elevator chimed. The room suddenly went silent, Wade quickly jumping to pick up Peter before the doors opened and the group cheered.

"Surprise!"

Tony took in a sharp breath as the sound hit him, and then realization struck and he smiled, ticking his face into Steve's shoulder.

"Surprise!" Bucky shouted back, earning a few chuckles.

"Hey, buddy, look!" Steve said, shaking Tony a bit to get him to look around. 

Tony peeked around his arm, taking in the room until he realized he couldn't see it all and he pulled his head out of his hiding spot fully. Banners with Tony's name and different happy words were stretched across the room with sparkles and bright colors.

"Do you like it?" Steve asked, watching as Tony went from one side of the room to the other.

Tony nodded his head, and Steve started walking towards the kitchen.

"You all did a great job, thank you." Steve said to Bruce and Natasha.

Bruce stood and walked to the kitchen as well. "No problem, so long as the little guy has fun." He swung the fridge open and pulled out platters of food, setting them on the kitchen counter.

The elevator dinged, grabbing everyone attention as the doors opened. In stepped Pepper, Happy behind her, and Rhodey to her right. All of them were holding boxes and large smiles.

"Hey guys!" Pepper smiled, her heals cooking in the floor as she walked in, the other two men following.

"Pep'her!" Tony exclaimed behind his pacifier.

Pepper turned and smiled fondly at her boss.

Tony suddenly felt very self conscious. Pepper had never seen him like this and it must have looked really weird. He must have looked like an idiot. Tony's face went right back to Steve's neck, determined to stay there for the rest of his miserable life

"Oh, Tony, please don't hide." Pepper sat her gift down in the growing pile and went over to where Steve was standing, running a hand through Tony's hair.

"Tony, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I always knew there was something wrong with your Classification." Pepper said softly. "You look so much happier now, and I'm happy for you."

Tony nodded. The past twenty four hours, although absolutely crazy, were the best he'd ever had. He finally understood what the word home meant. And he had a brother and a daddy to remind him of he ever forgot.

"Were all here 'cause we're happy for you, Tones." Rhodey smiled. 

Tony nodded, but kept his face right where it was.

"How about we dig in on some of the food?" Steve asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sounds great!" Wade nodded, setting Peter down on the play mat once more. He'd covered the boy's ears during the surprise because loud noises did not bode well with the boy.

The adults gathered around the couches, pulling up extra Chris's where room started coming up short. It took Steve a bit, but he got Tony to let go of his shirt and play with Petter, Bucky, and Clint.

The Little's were quickly caught up in a game as the adults talked over their heads, a few mentions of news slipping in but nothing that would alarm the gleeful kids.

"How have you two been?" Steve asked when the conversations started getting split into parts as it does with a group this size.

"Us?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. Tony told me your were dating but I never got the specifics." Steve shoved a chunk of cheese into his mouth and waited for a reply.

"Oh, we've been great." Pepper smiled over to Happy. "It hasn't been easy, but it's been good."

"Have you all Paired?" Bruce asked.

Pepper's normally stoic and stern face went bright red. "Uh..."

Steve felt bad for her, looking over at Bruce and shaking his head. Bruce wasn't completely up to on how to address every relationship. It was different in every part of the world, and where Bruce had been before, it was common place to ask about this. In America, it was considered highly inappropriate to ask about a Alpha-Omega bond. 

"I'm sorry," Bruce said, realizing he was in the wrong. "Different thinking. Wasn't thinking. Forget I asked."

"No, it's okay." Pepper said, letting out an awkward laugh. "Do you know about Alpha-Omega relationships?"

Bruce shook his head. "Too busy trying to figure out dark matter and all that."

Pepper laughed. "Alright, well, if it's okay with Happy, I'll let you know a few things." She looked over to Happy, waiting for his okay.

"Yeah, go ahead. I don't mind." Happy said.

"Alright, well, let's start with the basics." Pepper said, taking a second to gather her thoughts before she started. "We are Classified at the same time as everyone else, but, we don't have any immediate laws that apply. Not as Little's do. For us, our Laws apply when we enter an Alpha-Omega relationship. 

"Our relationship as Alphas and Omegas starts after we Pair, as I'm sure you know. That's when we take things into the bedroom and do as we do." Pepper left out the details to keep it clean around Little ears. "From then on, the Omega becomes the Alpha's. Laws such as the Omega Protection Act come into play, saying it becomes my job to then provide for him the Basic Human Needs, same as with Little's. But we have our own section that adds a few things as the Little Protection Law does. The Omega one includes more adult themes as it is needed for both of us to stay healthy."

"Man's gotta have a man's needs." Happy laughed.

"They're very simple and I am happy to follow all the rules so long as I get to keep my Omega." Pepper looked over to Happy, placing a hand on his thigh and squeezing lightly.

Bruce nodded, taking it all in. "Makes sense. But just to make sure, if I ask that of any one who's not Pepper--"

"You'll get punch in the face." Wade laughed. 

Bruce nodded, face taught. "Figured."

"No hitting!" Bucky said form the carpet, turned around with a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Promise we won't hit." Steve said, hands up in surrender.

Bucky nodded approvingly and turned back to his game. Clint and Bucky were playing Superheros while the babies played with a ball.

Bucky looked over to Tony, finding that his brother had somehow lost his pacifier and was happily chewing away at his left hand as he used his right to push the ball back to Peter.

Peter seems a little less into the game from Bucky's point of view, eyes fixed on something just over Tony's head. When Bucky turned around to see what it was, he could see all the food platters spread out on the kitchen counter.

"Bucky!" Clint whined as his playmate stopped playing.

"Clint, I gots a new idea!" Bucky smiled.

Clint looked up skeptically. "What kind of idea?"

Bucky smiled, knowing he'd have his friend in with one word. "Food."

And just like that, Clint dropped his figures and nodded his head, already agreeing to the un-said plan.

"I think baby Tony and Peter want some snacks and we'd gonna get 'em!" Bucky declared softly so his daddy wouldn't hear.

Clint coked his head. "Why would we have to get 'em? Just ask your daddy or Unca Wade."

"'Cause in a big brother now!" Bucky said defiantly. "I's supposed to help! Daddy said so!"

Clint let out a sigh, knowing he'd never win. "Alright, I'm in. But I want a snack too."

Bucky smiled and nodded.

And then, they were crawling backwards behind the couch. Everyone was too caught up in a conversation to notice as the two Littles stayed low ti the floor and crawled to the other side of the room.

Bucky was nearly at the food, hand already reaching up to the counter to grave some of the cubed cheese before a hand caught his.

"And what's all this about?" An older man's voice asked from behind him.

A "dammit" almost escaped Bucky's lips before he caught himself behind a loud groan. Bucky looked over to see that Clint had been caught too, the boy's right hand in Phil's left.

"Wanted snacks, daddy." Clint said, trying to wiggle out of the man's hold.

Phil loosened his grip as to not hurt to boy. "Then why didn't you just ask?"

"Big brother!" Clint said.

"Were big and wanted to help with the babies and they want snacks." Bucky clarified when Phil looked confused.

Phil let out a sigh, but with a small smile playing at the sides of his face. "Hey Steve, I think it's time we do cake and ice cream. Kids are getting a little excited over it."

Clint and Bucky both went wide-eyed. They didn't know there would be cake!

"For today, like let the rule breaking go because we're all here for fun. But from no on," Phil warned, "just ask. Peter's daddy or Tony's daddy or I can take care of the babies. That not for you guys. You're being very sweet, but we've got all the boring adult stuff like feeding the babies. You all just have to entertain them sometimes."

Clint and Bucky nodded their head in understanding. 

A few minutes later, everyone sat wrapped around the table with cake sitting in front of them and Tony happily smashing into a giant cupcake designed purely for that purpose. He had cake all over his face, chest, arms, and hands, but the smiled on his face was really worth the bath later. Steve got some of the cutest pictures he'd ever seen.

He had to be cleaned up a little bit before Steve could start setting down the presents, but it wasn't much of a fight at all. Just a few quick wipes over his face and hands and he was fine--not much fussing at all.

They started with the one from Pepper, Tony ripping the paper with a smack of his hand and a jerk towards him. Somehow, this worked enough for him to tear into the paper and show a box. Steve took over from here, open ring the box to find a onesie with "daddy's little engineer" stitched on the front and a rattle shaped like a socket wrench. 

Tony smiled happily as he took the rattle in hand and moved it back and forth quickly. He giggled at the sound.

"How'd you get this so fast?" Steve asked, blown away by the quality of the products. They'd last a long time so long as they were taken care of.

"You'd be amazed what a little money can get rush ordered." Pepper laughed, pleased that Tony liked his gift.

Next was the one from Natasha and Bruce, who had bought Avenger themed clothes and a build-a-bear after finding out how much Tony had like his green Hulk bear. Tony had demanded the Captain America suit be put on first and kept the bear in his lap for the next gift.

This one was from Phil, large a clunky. Phil had mentioned that it was more for Steve than Tony, but a gift all the same. It was a large baby gate set. 

"You're going to need them or else that kid is going to get into everything." Clint smiled, rustling Tony's hair. 

Tony blushed and hid his face in his new bear.

Wade had gotten a set of "chew on" rings that wouldn't hurt Tony's teeth and were specially designed for larger hands and mouths without being unsafe for Littler-minds.

Last, but not least, had been Rhodey's gift. A large box of Lego Duplos, safe for Little's at four times the size of regular Lego bricks. And much more fun for the Little.

Steve thanked them all, even getting Tony to nod a thank you before tucking his face away once more. 

"Now, I believe someone is a little over whelmed, so we're going to head to the play room and may be back in a bit. Please eat and have fun." Steve stood and Took Tony with him as he walked down the hall and took the first door on the left.

"You doing okay, baby boy?" Steve asked once they were safely inside the play room.

Tony was on cloud nine, to be honest. He was happy and content and Steve was doing that bobbing thing that Tony was really starting to like, and he just felt like a lump on a log.

"I think someone's a little sleepy." Steve smiled into Tony's hair. He grabbed a blanket and covered Tony's back, and then a pacifier and gently pushed it in the boy's mouth. Tony latched on and Steve smiled.

Oh, Tony felt like he could sleep for the next nine years. But he settled for snoozing lightly on Steve shoulder before he was woken up slightly when laid down. But he was out again before he even realized he'd been awake and dreamed the best dreams he ever remembers, arm wrapped around his new bear and pacifier lazily stuck in his mouth.

"Daddy?" Steve bear a voice form behind. He turned around and found Bucky standing in the door way. "You still gonna keep me now, right? Even with Tony?"

Tears were coming to Bucky's eyes and Steve felt his heart break. "Oh, buddy. Of course. Who told you other wise? You're my big boy and Tony's my little boy! I've gotta keep you both or I wouldn't have everything I wanted in life!"

"But, Clint said that daddies only got time for one baby and I thought you might pick Tony." Bucky whipped the tears off his face and Steve wrapped him in a large hug.

"Well, I think I'm going to have a talk with Clint about some of the stuff he says. But you're both here to stay. Always." Steve ran his hand through Bucky's long hair the way he knew the boy liked.

After a few minutes, Bucky pulled back and asked, "Daddy, can I lay with baby Tony for a bit? I wanna make sure he sleeps okay."

"Of course buddy!" Steve smiled. "I'm sure baby Tony would love a snuggle buddy!"

Bucky smiled, feeling like a big brother once more as he laid down next to Tony and looked at the boy's sleeping face.

Steve watched for a moment before noticing Bucky's eyes were closed with no intent of opening for a while to come. His two boys asleep on the floor of the play room. He didn't think he could wish for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of your amazingly kind words and comments. They make my day and keep me motivated! 
> 
> -Shout out to @lilylover for her amazing question that inspired the Bruce and Peper interaction. Hope that cleared some things up for you.  
> \- Shout out to @katieb18 who found my work and not only liked it, but has a link to it in her story "Kinda Sorta." As soon as I find out how to make a link, I will return the favor!
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated, but never expected!


	5. You are my Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of panic attacks at the end of this, so please be aware of that when reading.

C 5

"Give it a little more power, Jay." Tony adjusted the welder as the flame went a little more blue to weld the two joining pieces.

Tony leaned back and looked at his work, the car coming together faster than he'd thought. For having been nearly destroyed several years ago, it didn't look half bad now.

As he was running his hand through his hair, three quick beeps echoed around the room. Tony turned his head to look at the only door into his workshop and smiled when he saw Steve.

It'd been a few days now, and Tony was happy for them all. But he also had work down here that needed to be done. So, on this--his fifth day of being a Little--he was allowed to come back down to the lab and work.

This was, of course, under the condition that he would only be down here for no more than five hours at a time and for no longer than eight hours a day. Tony hadn't liked the time restriction, but he really had no choice. He wasn't legally allowed to work more than thirty hours a week. And Steve was making sure to stick to that.

Which was why the man was down now. It was coming up on the end of his allotted time and Steve was making sure he knew.

"Hey, baby boy." Steve smiled, kissing the top of Tony's head. 

Tony let him do it without complaint. He was getting a little more used to always having Steve call him pet names and checking in on him. To be honest, Tony had kind of liked that someone was always keeping him in the back of their mind.

"Do I have to stop now?" Tony whined, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's the end of your time and we need to start getting you ready for dinner." Steve took off Tony's gloves, setting them on the table before the older man took the younger's hands and helped him stand.

"Plus, your brother has been dying to see you all day." 

Tony had a small spark of excitement run through him. Playing with Bucky was always fun!

"Not yet, we haven't wash your hands." Steve said, pulling Tony's hand away from his mouth.

Tony hadn't even realized he was doing it until Steve had pointed it out, and quickly balled his hand and shoved it down by his sides. "Sorry."

"It's okay, baby." Steve said with a soft smile. "How about we try this?"

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a container. Tony instantly recognized it as the little box Steve had been keeping pacifiers in and the boy reached out to take what was his. Steve chuckled as Tony made "gim'me" hands and plopped the pacifier into the boy's mouth. 

Tony gave a few sucks before lifting his arms. Steve happily agreed, lifting Tony onto his hip and walking out of the lab.

That had been much easier than Steve was expecting. He had thought Tony would put up more than if a fight, but he didn't seem to care about his work the second he saw a pacifier. Steve was going to have to remember that.

When they got to the communal floor, they found Bucky and Clint playing on the floor under Phil's watchful eye.

"Tony!" Bucky cheered when he looked up. "Come play!"

"He can't just yet, sweetie," Steve said apologetically. "Let me get him cleaned up and changed and then we can play, okay?"

"Okay!" Bucky smiled, going back to his game.

Steve smiled to see the two boys playing together once more. They had a bit of a fall out after Clint's comment and Bucky had refused to talk to him the rest of that and the next day. Steve had found out that the only reason Clint had said anything was because he'd been bugging Phil with wanting a little brother, too. Phil had said that there just wasn't enough room in his heart for anyone else because Clint took it all. 

Clint must have thought this meant a person could only have one Little, and said so to his friend. 

It took some time to clear up, but they managed it. And now, they were happily playing once more.

Steve sat Tony down in the changing table in the play room, pulling off everything the boy was wearing, even his boxers. All of the adult closet were put into a hamper and tucked away for later. Steve quickly wrapped Tony's bits in a diaper, then grabbed a plain white onesie and managed to get Tony's wiggling barns through the holes before joining the front and the back between his legs. Next came a pair of sweatpants and a shirt with an dancing dinosaur. 

"Ah! There's my baby boy!" Steve smiled, tickling Tony's belly and earring giggle. "I was wondering where he went under all that dirt and grime!"

Tony just laughed, kicking his legs excitedly and smiling behind his pacifier.

"What'da'ya say to going and playing with your big brother now while I make dinner?" Steve already knew the answer as he picked Tony up and braced the boy on his hip.

Tony nodded his head and grabbed a fistful of Steve's shirt as the older man walked towards the living room.

Bucky smiled as he saw his little brother, jumping on his rear as Steve placed him down in the play mat. "Baby Tony!"

"You boys play nice, okay." Steve said, then turned to Phil. "You okay with watching them while I find us something to eat?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Phil said over a magazine he'd found and was now reading. 

"Thanks." And with that, Steve was off to the kitchen.

Bucky watched his daddy leave before turning to his younger brother to ask, "What'd you do today?"

Tony shrugged and reached for a wooded block, shaking it around before placing it down and picking up another. "Work."

"I can't 'lieve your daddy let's you work so much!" Clint said a little louder than a whisper. "Mine only lets me train or go on missions!"

"Yeah!" Bucky said, "But daddy said that baby Tony's got to do lots of work on top of hero stuff and he has lots of rules he has to follow if he wants to keep working!"

"Really?" Clint asked, wide eyed.

Bucky nodded. "Right baby Tony?"

Tony looked up at his name, not having been following the conversation very well. He just nodded his head, assuming it was a question, and went back to his playing.

"Wow," Clint sat back, reassessing a way to maybe get a little more big time. He was mulling over a few ideas when dinner was called.

Bucky and Clint jumped to their feet, dropping their toys and racing to the table. They passed Steve, who just chuckled and shook his head at the antics, then went to scoop Tony up.

Clint thought twice about his future request for more big time when he was given a plate of chicken nuggets and a sippy cup of juice. Big him never got this stuff and chicken nuggets were his favorite. 

Steve placed Tony down in his high chair, strapping the boy in before putting the tray into place.

"So what have you two been up to all day?" Steve asked as he set chicken nugget chunks in front of Tony and then dusting his hands off.

Clint looked over to Bucky and smiled. "We did lots!"

"Oh yeah, like what?" Steve took his seat at the table, picking a few nuggets off the table and setting them back on Bucky's plate.

"We made a fort out of boxes an' uncle Phil let us use the markers to color all kinds of aliens over it!" Bucky was on the edge of his seat, bouncing slightly and he told his story. "An'den we fought monsters! An'den we used dinosaurs to help us fight the aliens cause they had big ships but aliens don't like dinosaurs."

"Really?" Steve asked, honestly lost with where all of this was going. But Bucky seems excited to talk about it and Steve was happy to hear about his day.

Bucky and Clint bounced tales around and Tony laughed when they said that aunt Tasha had come to see them and got roped into playing the bag guy and the chased her all around the galaxy. The image of the ex-assassin running around with large green antenna on her head.

"Baby Tony play with us tomorrow, 'kay?" Bucky asked, looking form his daddy to his little brother.

"We'll see how tomorrow plays out, okay bud?" Steve said, not wanting to set anything in stone. 

Tony had been little for nearly four straight days, and Bucky was very used to always having someone to play with now. Tony, however, had a job and updates he needed to keep up with, too. It was going to be difficult these first few weeks until they could find a way to balance everything.

Right now, however, the boy's head was more in his food than not as he feel asleep at his chair.

"I better get him washed up and to bed. I don't think he had a nap today." Steve said, looking over to Phil as he stood up. "Would you mind--"

"Don't even worry about it. I've got these two for a second." Phil waved off with a fork. 

Steve nodded his thanks. "Would you mind just dropping Bucky off when he's finished?"

"No problem." 

And with that, Steve unbuckled Tony from his chair and slumped the nearly-asleep form across his chest. Steve kept a steady pat on Tony's back as he walked to the elevator and up to their floor.

Tony was very close to sleep when Steve sat him down on the changing station. Steve was about halfway through the change when Tony's eyes snapped open and he let out a whine.

"Hey, what's wrong, buddy?" Steve asked, rubbing his hand across Tony's stomach to help calm him down.

Tony didn't know what this was, but it was like he was suddenly thrown out of his head space and back in. His heart was beating too fast and he didn't know why. Too many thought were flowing through his head all at once.

"Tony, baby," Steve said, skipping the part where he redressed the boy and just pulled Tony into his arms.

"Da-dah," Tony tried through short breaths. 

"Shu,shhu, its okay, baby. I got you." Steve was bouncing in his heals, head racing with thought on what this was.

"Captain, if I may," JARVIS's voice broke through his thoughts. "Sir is expecting a panic attack."

Tony's cries were hurting Steve's heart as he tried to think of what to do. "Has this happened before?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes. Sir usually has about three or four a month." JARVIS replied. "Though he has not had one in nearly two weeks."

Steve looked down at his baby and gulped as he worried about the answer he was going to get for his next question. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since the battle of New York, sir."

Steve felt his head actually break. That fight was months ago. How long had Tony just been putting up with this? Alone and locked down in his lab? No one was there to help him. No one to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay. Steve vowed to never let that happen again.

Steve rocked back and forth, whispering into Tony's ear as he cried and rubbing a hand up and down his back. Steve was breathing loudly on purpose, right by Tony's ear so he could hear it and feel it. The boy was shaking in his arms, but as time passed, he was calming down.

The pour boy was so tense and shivering with cold. Steve grabbed one of the soft blanket from the side of Tony's crib and wrapped it around his back, trying to keep him warm until it passed.

Tony's head was racing, no thought lasting long enough for him to remember what it was. He couldn't stop shaking or squeezing Steve's shirt.

Eventually, it was dying down. He felt as all the energy left his body, leaving him completely limp in Steve's arms. He was breathing slowly, taking each breath with Steve before he even noticed it. It was hotter than he was used to. It couldn't have lasted more than a few minutes, but it felt like he'd been running for hours.

"Hey sweetie," Steve whispered in his ear.

Tony tried to let out a groan or something to let Steve know he was okay, but the best he could do was nudged the man with his head.

Steve got the meaning and hugged the boy a little tighter. 

It was at that moment that Steve heard the elevator ding, telling the man he was about to have another Little to handle in a moment. 

Feet pounded the floor as Bucky laughed and ran to his brother's room. He looked up at Steve who smiled down at him. Instantly, Bucky knew something was wrong.

"Daddy," Bucky asked, smile fading Ashe looked from Steve to Tony.

"It's okay, bud. Tony was just got really scared for a second." Steve tried to explain quickly and softly so that the Little would understand. "He just needs some snuggles and a bit of time to calm down is all."

Buck nodded in understanding, taking a few genitive steps into the room. He laid a hand on his brother's foot, looking up at the baby. "It's okay, baby Tony. I protect you. Promise."

Had Steve not been holding onto Tony, he would have felt the need to sit down. Bucky was the best little nugget when it came to his little brother. 

Bucky rested his head on Tony's back and they stood like that for a long time. It seemed like ages before Tony lifted his head with half-lidded eyes.

Tony looked to Steve, then at the top of Bucky's head. He could feel as he was wrapped up warmly between the two, and he'd never felt more safe in his life. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Steve's chest once more, sticking a thumb in his mouth before saying, "Love da'ie an' 'ucky mo'th."

Bucky's head snapped up, a pride-filed grin across his face. "Daddy! Baby Tony love me!"

Steve smiled. "Of course he does, silly! You're his big brother!"

Bucky squeezed the pair tightly in a hug, then looked up again. "Daddy?"

"What's up, bud?"

"Can I stay with baby Tony and make sure he safe tonight?" Bucky asked.

It was the purest question Steve had ever heard and he didn't want to tell him no. But Tony couldn't sleep on Bucky's bed and the older boy would throw a fit if he had to sleep in a crib.

"How about we all sleep in daddy's bed tonight?" Steve suggested. "We could all snuggle together!"

Bucky's eyes lit up. "Okay!"

"Go get dressed, okay? And make sure to use the potty and wash your face!" Steve called as Bucky ran down the hall. Steve just let out a laugh, leaning into Tony to say, "Your brother's silly." 

He quickly dressed Tony in a onesie, having to work around the boy still against his chest. He wasn't going to risk putting the boy down. A quick reach for a pacifier and the boy was ready for bed.

Bucky was already sitting on the bed in his jammies, smiling when Steve walked in. 

"Alright, let's settle down." Steve said, sitting on the side of the bed and kicking of his shoes. Sleeping in his clothes seemed to be what was going to happen tonight due to tony not letting up enough for Steve to change. So the man just laid down and let Bucky curl into his side the way he liked and close his eyes.

Steve hummed a song he remembered hearing over the radio one day, and older tune but sweet all the same time. The man that sang it had an rusty voice, but it worked so well with the tune that Steve fell in love.

"You are my sunshines, my only sunshines. You make me happy when days are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshines away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have been so awesome with all the kind things you've been saying! Please let me know if you want to see more of something or any any ideas for the story! I'm pretty open to anything!
> 
> The son at the end is Jonny Cash's "You are My Sunshine." Adorable song. Go listen to it if you have no already.


	6. Just One He'll of a Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when Tony's talking (which does happen in this chapter--whhhhaaaa) He's saying "Buh-ie" and "dah-ie." "Buh-ie," could be either Bucky or Bubby, it's really how ever you want to read it. He's just talking about his brother. "Dah-ie," is his daddy, or Steve. 
> 
> Also~  
> In case you haven't noticed, Steve has different names for each of his boys. I do this on purpose so you always know who he's talking to.  
> "Bud" is Bucky.  
> "Buddy" is Tony.

Tony sat on the floor, legs splayed out in front of him with many toys within reach. To be honest, he had no idea what time it was. Some point in the afternoon between breakfast and lunch, he guessed, since they only eaten once so far.

The sun was high enough to cast streams of light on the whole room, warming Tony's back and head even though it was still very cold outside. The curtains were open, thanks to JARVIS, showing the New York skyline and the harbor. 

"Baby Tony!" Bucky yelled from behind the boy, scaring him slightly.

Tony looked over at his brother with a scowl. Why did he always have to be loud? Tony was having fun just where he was, he didn't need Bucky's confusing and complex games interfering.

"Bucky, please don't yell in the house." Bruce warned, walking towards them with two sippy cups. One was hard tipped and the other was a cross between a bottle's nib and a sippy cup's, which made it soft like a bottle but shaped like a sippy cup. Bruce gave the soft-top one to Tony and the hard-topped to Bucky.

"But Tony won't play with me!" Bucky wined, staring angrily at his drink. He was a big boy and he didn't need no stinking sippy cup!

"Not an excuse, bud." Steve said as he sat down on the couch. 

Bucky grumbled, stomping off to the playroom to pout.

Tony watched as his brother walked off, eyes growing in width with every step the boy took. He didn't mean to make Bucky mad! He just didn't want to play with him right then! Tony's eyes were growing hot and wet as he looked over to his daddy who just shook his head.

"Should I--" Bruce asked, moving to get up.

"No, just leave him be." Steve sighed. "Sometimes he just needs to be alone to sort things out."

Bruce nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I get that."

Tony didn't just want to leave his brother alone, though. Bucky liked people, it was something Tony had noticed right away. He seemed reserved, but that was only because he wasn't sure how the other person would react. Once Bucky felt comfortable enough, however, he would talk off any person's ear if they'd let him.

So Tony sat his cup to the side, letting his hands fall into the floor so he could craw to the playroom. Daddy and uncle Bruce were talking, so they didn't really pay much mind to Tony wondering around as he sometimes liked to do.

Bucky sat in a corner, knees by his chest and he wrapped in a blanket. He wasn't saying anything, though was breathing slightly rough through his nose.

"Buh-ie?" Tony asked, staying in the door way as Bucky looked up and glared at his younger brother.

"Go 'way."

Tony could feel the heat behind his eyes return as he looked at Bucky with a pained expression. "B-buh-ie?"

"I said go 'way!" Bucky said sternly, only a step away from a strong yell. He was staring daggers at his brother, pushing the younger boy out of the room with his glare alone.

Back in the living room, Steve let out a sigh. For some reason, today just seemed to really wear on him. He hadn't been able to sleep well the night before, tossing and turning until the small hours of the morning. 

Since then, the boys had done nothing but get at each other for the smallest things. He had called on Bruce for a little help, and--thankfully--the man was able to help get the kids settled in the living room. They were okay for about twenty minutes before all of this.

"Is there anything we haven't tried yet?" Bruce asked, knowing what an exhausted Caregiver looked like without even having to try.

Steve let out another long sigh. "A shot of something strong?"

Bruce laughed. "Okay, how about an answer that I wouldn't get if I had asked that question of Tony a few years ago?"

Steve just shook his head, mentally preparing for the hour-long tantrum that was about to be thrown. "I don't know. We could try splitting them? It might be good for Tony to get away from Bucky and I for a bit?"

Bruce nodded. "I can take Tony for the day, it wouldn't be a problem. He'd have tons of fun with me in the lab."

Steve nodded, closing his eyes and rubbing where his nose met his brow. "I just think that they need space from each other. They're always around each other. And that's not nessisarily a bad thing, but..." Steve trailed off.

"Too much of a good thing." Bruce finished. "I can take Tony until dinner for you, if you'd like."

"That would be great; thank you." Steve sighed, relived.

Bruce stood, kicking Steve's foot to get him to do the same. "Come on."

Unknown to the men, Tony had been half listening to the conversation. Catching just a few bits and pieces, but enough to know what was happening.

"Tony ... get away from Bucky and me." 

"Take Tony."

"Thank you."

For a second, Tony was okay. He could hear the adults talking still, but nothing they were saying made sense. And then the world came crashing down. The need to run pushed hard at Tony, as his Headspace flipped back and forth several times in the three seconds it took for him to stand, run, and jump onto the elevator.

His heart was beating too quickly in his chest, pushing against everything and making it painful and blaring in his ears. No one could stop him with the way he ran. JARVIS was there in moments with the elevator, and, in a flash, Tony was gone.

He could hear the dulled thunks against the door for a moment before, they too, disappeared. 

It was so stupid of him to think he'd found home. Steve didn't need another Little to deal with. He had Bucky. He had his happiness. Adding Tony only made things worse. Steve had only been kind in saying he'd wanted Tony.

Tears were falling down his face and onto the floor and he called out a code black, locking down the whole lab. He couldn't actually see anything clearly as tears came stronger and stronger with each passing second.

And then, his legs couldn't hold him any longer. He grabbed onto the table, or at least, he meant to. Instead, he grabbed the side of a tool tray which fell off the table under his weight, and he fell to the floor in a heap of tears as tools scattered around him. 

So many thoughts were flashing through his head as he held tightly into his throbbing chest. Steve didn't want him anymore. Bucky didn't like him anymore. They just wanted him to go away. They wanted him gone. He'd thought they loved him. He'd thought they'd always be together. He'd thought they'd always be a family. But today proved all of that wrong. And the truth hurt.

More than Afghanistan. More than the shrapnel in his heart. More than his fall out of the sky. More than Rhodey taking his suit. More than all of that together. And all of that hurt was starting to form a puddle on the floor under his face, but Tony didn't care.

He was alone--he was always alone. Why would he think that would change just because of this stupid Classification. Being a Little didn't make you loved anymore than being made of flour made you a cookie. It was one title and it didn't change all the others. 

Steve didn't know what was going on. One second, his baby boy was on the floor in the living room, the next, he was gone. 

"Steve?" Bruce asked, as if the other man would know any more of the situation than himself. 

"Tony!" Steve called, instincts already telling him this situation was not good. Steve ran for the elevator, catching it just in time for the doors to close on his face. He pounded on the door, yelling at JARVIS to open the elevator.

Bucky came out of the playroom, standing behind Bruce as his daddy yelled.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I am not allowed to let you near Sir." JARVIS repeated again for the third time.

"I don't care! Open the door!" Steve yelled at the ceiling. 

"As I have said--" JARVIS started.

"I am Tony's Caregiver, as assigned by both the state and city of New York and the United States of America! I command you to open the doors and take me to Tony under the Endangerment Act!" Steve yelled. It was a low blow, but, at that moment, he didn't care. His little boy could be hurt and he could deal with all the other stuff later.

Bruce looked at Steve confused. "Endangerment act?"

"It means that if there is a threat of any sub Classification in immediate danger, all other protocols go out the window. Every person, company, device, and AI must follow it." Steve said through gritted teeth, eyes still locked firmly on one of JARVIS's sensors. "They must release any and all information that is asked of them in the concern of the sub's safety. And I know he's programmed with it because Tony would never put Clint or Peter in danger with not having it. It means JARVIS has to take me to Tony, no matter if Tony told him to or not."

The elevator dinged, opening its doors for Steve to step inside. Steve nodded and stood in the cab, waiting for the doors to close before he looked up once more and asked, "Status report: Tony Stark."

"Sir in currently in his workshop, clearly in distress from an earlier event. He seems to have minor cuts and bruises, but nothing critical." JARVIS answered dryly. If an AI could be sour towards a person, this was it.

Steve had time to feel bad later. Right now, he need to make sure his baby was okay.

The doors chimed once more as it marked its stop. Steve stepped off into a dark room, heavy sobs clear through the many hard surfaces it reflected off. 

"Tony?" Steve called out softly, letting his ears guide him to the boy. It was hard when he kept hitting tables and engine parts that had seemed to be thrown in the middle of his path. As Steve's eyes adjusted slowly, he was able to avoid it better.

Great, Tony though. Now he was imagining everything because he knew Steve couldn't get down here. So that voice calling out his name was nothing more than a delusion.

"Tony!" Steve felt his heart break at the boy in front of him on the floor, curled into a tight ball and shaking with sobs. He picked the boy up, wrapping his arms around Tony's small frame.

Steve wasn't here, Tony told himself. It was impossible. And not just because of the code black. Steve didn't want him. Steve didn't love him. 

But that was Steve's smell on this shirt, and Steve's arms around him and his daddy's kiss on his head. He loved all of that stuff.

"Tony, baby boy, can you look up at me?" Not-Steve asked.

Tony looked up, trying not to cry with how much not-Steve really looked like his daddy. And talked just like him. And had that same look in his eye Steve always had when Tony cried.

"What happened up there? Why'd you run off?" Steve asked, worry worked into his sky-blue eyes.

Tony looked at him quizzically. Why would not-Steve care? Tony was just a big problem to the world. What did it matter, anyway? The team should just let him sit down here in his workshop and rot like he deserved. It didn't matter how much he liked his new bed and room on Steve's floor. Or his daddy's warm hugs. Or playing with Bucky. They didn't like him, anyway. And he didn't deserve it.

Tony went placid, not caring what not-Steve did to him. 

But not-Steve didn't seem to like that, because he kept shaking Tony's shoulders.

"Tony, baby boy, please answer me. Please answer daddy?" Not-Steve pleaded.

Tony looked at the man again, a new wave of tears rolling from his eyes. Even his own head don't like him if it was making him believe this was really Steve. 

"JARVIS, lights!" Steve asked, taking his eyes off the boy for a second to look up. The lights flashed on, but were kept low to save their eyes.

Tony closed his eyes and pinched them shut. He didn't want the light and he didn't want this not-Steve and he didn't want to be around anyone anymore! He kicked his feet, twisting his body every way possible to get this man off him.

Steve held tight as the boy tossed around, not really doing anything but wearing himself out. But Steve just let him do it, knowing he'd be easier to deal with if he was too worn to fight.

It took what seemed like an eternity to get the boy to calm down, tears still streaming from red eyes and Steve held him. But, finally, Tony just fell back, letting his body go limp.

Steve let out a sigh. "It's okay, baby. I've got you. You're safe." 

It was another few minutes of Steve running his hand through Tony's hair before he talked to the boy.

"Now what is this all about, huh?" Steve asked, keeping his voice just above a whisper. "You've got us all worried."

Tony took in a few ragged breaths, trying to force out the words. He didn't want to talk, to be honest. Because saying it only made it more real. But it was real all along, so what'd it matter. "Da-da-dah-ie n-no love m-me! Buh-ie go 'w-w-way!"

"What?" Steve asked, trying to figure out how all of this happened. "Buddy, where's all of this coming from?"

"Dah-ie and Buh-ie want Toh-ie go way!" Tony cried harder, hiccups cutting in as he spoke. "N-n-no wan' no more!"

"Go away?" Steve rattled his brain, trying to remember every word he'd said. It took a second, and then it hit him like a brick to the face.

Steve wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged tighter. "No, no, no, no, baby. That's not what I said! At least, that's not what I meant! Please, listen.

"I never wanted you to go away, sweetie! I thought it might be good for you and Bucky to have a day to yourselves! I was asking uncle Bruce to get you away from Bucky for a bit! Just for the day, not forever." Steve explained, trying to keep his words as few as possible, but still have his meaning clear. "I love you with all my heart, Tony. And I'd never want you to leave us!"

Tony wiped at his nose. Not-Steve was starting to sound a lot like daddy and that hurt even more, bringing more tears.

"Toh-ie b-b-bad and dah-ie no w-want no more!" The boy declaimed through sobs.

"Tony, no. You're not bad! You're my baby boy. You're daddy's little man! And Bucky's little brother! You mean so much to us, buddy." Steve lifted Tony under his arms, forcing the boy to look at his face. "Daddy loves you so much. And he promises that, no matter what, he will always love you. That means daddy never wants his little man to go away. Ever."

"Ever?" Tony asked, another wave of tears rolling down his face.

"Ever." Steve pulled the boy to his chest and let him cry. Even when Steve thought the boy must have been out of tears.

Tony didn't really know what to think. If this man was saying all that and had all this stuff like his daddy, wouldn't that mean he was his daddy? This man must be his daddy, because Tony didn't know another person on earth who rubs his back like that. And no one else would have really bothered to case him down here. And no one else could have gotten through JARVIS.

So, as daddy lifted him up off the floor, Tony held tight and tucked his face between Steve's neck and shoulder. 

Steve took them back upstairs, nodding a thanks at a camera for JARVIS. He'd have to apologize to the AI later. Right now, he had a few upset Littles to sit down and talk to.

So that's where they went, to the living room where Bucky sat with Bruce. Steve sat Tony down on the other side of his uncle and sat on the floor to address the two boys. He sent Bruce a look to have him wrap an arm around both boys to keep them there.

"First, what we need are apologies." Steve said, looking over each boy. "I am sorry that I have had a short fuse today and I'm also sorry that it may have looked like I was angry at you two. I want you to know that I was not, but I understand how it may have felt that way. But, that in no excuse for yelling and tantrum throwing or running off."

Bucky looked down and Steve saw tears coming to both boys. 

"I'm sorry, daddy." Bucky sniffled.

"I need to know what you're sorry for and how you intend to fix it, please." Steve said. He knew the apology was real, but this sort of thing was important to Steve. Apologizing seemed to be something few people did now-a-days. And when they did, they didn't do it right. "Saying sorry isn't enough if you don't put in an honest effort to change."

"Sorry for getting mad and stomping out and yellin' at baby Tony and making him cry." Bucky now had big tears falling down his face, looking to his brother to see if Tony might forgive him too. "And I try not to yell and stomp any more."

"I accept your apology." Steve smiled, patting Bucky's leg. "I'm sorry I didn't react to your anger the way I should have and made things worse. I'll try to be better from now on."

Bucky nodded, then looked to Tony. "What 'bout baby Tony?"

Steve sighed. He understood why Tony got up and ran--he hadn't felt like he belonged. He didn't feel safe. Running in only natural. But a lot of what he did was against the rules.

"Tony?" Steve asked, getting the boy's attention. "I'm sorry that you only heard part of a conversation, but that is eavesdropping. And going into a code black in your workshop is a big no-no when you're Little. That's both not respecting me and not respecting yourself, which is rule number one."

Tony's already wet eye starting pouring slightly more, lip quivering as he opened his mouth. "I s-s-sorr-ie."

"Apology accepted." Steve smiled once more, this time reaching out his arms. Both boys flew off the couch and to their daddy's chest for a hug. Steve held them tightly, then pushed them back to be eye to eye with them.

"One last thing you must both always remember," Steve started, going back and forth from not to boy. "I love both of you, no matter what. And my love is not something that can be taken away. It's not something that you all can decide you don't deserve. It's here always, no matter what you do or what happens around us. Okay?"

Bucky nodded and hugged tighter to his daddy, but Tony took a second to think about it. 

"No take?" Tony asked, brow furrowed in the middle. 

"Never. Nor will I ever want to." Steve pulled his younger Little close, hugging them both for a long time.

"I'd hate to cut into the precious moment," Bruce spoke from the couch, "but neither of the munchkins have been feed in a bit. Nor changed."

Steve laughed, taking in a breath and wiping at his eyes. "That's might be a little important."

"Just a small bit." Bruce laughed, helping Steve stand with an offered hand.

Twenty minutes later saw them seated at the table with hot dogs and fries. Tony happily ate with his hands as Bucky used his fork, talking to the adults.

"Hey daddy," Bucky asked as an idea popped in his head. "How come baby Tony didn't have to say what he did bad 'fore he said sorry?"

"Cause Tony's just a little bit." Steve said, careful not to say anything that might offend the boy. But Tony seemed too engrossed in his food to listen. "He's not big like you, so he doesn't always understand why what he did was bad. He's old enough to know it was bad, though."

"Oh..." Bucky thought for a second, then came back up, looking from his daddy to his brother. "Hey daddy?"

"Yes," Steve replied.

"Can I tell you a secret?" 

Steve smiled. "Always, bud. Any secret you want."

Bucky nodded, looking over at his brother once more before leaning in close to his daddy and whispering, "I like having a little brother. Even though he is sometimes boring and cries lots."

"Yeah?" Steve asked, as if this was new and totally fantastic news.

"Um-hum!" Bucky smiled, nodding his head dramatically.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Steve asked, leaning close.

Bucky's eyes went wide. Daddy's gonna tell him a secret! That's so cool! "Yeah!"

Steve leaned in and cupped his hand around Bucky's ear. 

Bruce watched as Bucky's eyes went big and he started to giggle, looking over at Tony. Bruce sent a quizitive look to Steve who just gave a smile. Bruce shook his head and finished his meal. He knew Bucky would probably tell him later. The Little couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

Later that night saw Bruce sitting on the couch with Tony leaning against him, Natasha on the other side with Bucky. Steve was almost asleep on his feet after lunch, and Bruce told him to go to bed or he'd hulk out to knock the man unconscious. Steve had taken the first option, which let Bruce in charge of the boys. 

Natasha had come up to join them for dinner, but had stayed for another few hours to help Bruce get them to bed. Neither of them were Caregivers, but they had a sweet spot for the Littles in the Tower. 

Tony had been clingy all night, which wasn't something Bruce had minded so much. It was the fact that when he tried to put the Little down, Tony immediately broke out in tears. So a movie had seemed a simple solution to get them all relaxed and ready for bed. 

Bucky and Tony were supposed to be the only ones to get sleepy, but, of course, having a warm Little laying next to you seemed to have put both Neutrals to sleep at well. 

When Steve woke from his nap, it was to find a living room full of sleeping people. It was, possibly, the cutest thing Steve had seen in a long time. Tony's head was resting on Bruce's chest, pacifier suspended between his lips. Bucky' head was on Natasha's lap, with her hand still in his hair as if she'd been rubbing it before she feel asleep. 

Steve took the moment in before gathering blankets to spread across his team. There was no real reason to wake the Littles up and get them to bed when they were just fine here on the couch. 

And if Steve had wanted to take pictures on his phone, well, who was to really know.


	7. What it Used to be Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long bit between updates. I've been working three jobs and it's been hard to keep up.
> 
> Shoutout to @Sivy for the idea of this chapter. Y'all gotta know what it was like before! Duh!

Running around the corner and into the hallway, Tony let out a screech of laughter. Steve was hot on his tail, chasing his younger Little around as he tried to get the boy in pants. Tony, however, found it a great game to run from his daddy whenever he could and would only stop if Steve used a very serious tone. That would mean he was mad and Tony would always be scared still. Steve didn't like to think of the reason.

Right now, it wasn't really anything that Steve needed Tony to stop for. Pants were good for going out, sure, but the Caregiver was enjoying his Little's laughter too much to really stop the game.

As Tony tore into the bedroom on the right--Steve's--he let out a scream and jumped onto the bed. He wiggled around as Steve came in, his mouth opening and closing like some big monster. Tony kicked his legs and giggled uncontrollably as Steve swung the pants back and forth before finally catching one of the Little's legs and pushing the pants on.

"Muhahaha!" Steve let out, lifting the Little off the bed, now fully dressed. "Let's get some food in that stomach!"

Steve carried Tony out into the dinning room on their floor, rustling Bucky's hair as he placed his younger Little in a high chair.

"I see you've done the impossible." Phil smiled, nodding towards Tony as he happily shoved his fist into a bowl of oatmeal. "Dressed before breakfast?"

Steve shrugged. He'd been tying to get the boys on a bit more of a schedule, but it wasn't successful as of yet.

Steve walked into the kitchen, not missing the fact that Phil had stood up to follow him. The agent looked over his shoulder to find Clint and Bucky in deep conversation 

Quietly, he asked, "Have you talked to Tony about what happened?"

Steve shook his head no. "Haven't had the chance."

"You should see if you can get him out of headspace today and talk about it." Phil advised. "I don't think it's good to let this go much longer without talking about it."

Steve sighed. Phil was right. There were some things that Steve and Tony needed to talk about--man-to-man. The incident the other day being among them.

"Yeah, you're right. Do you think you can watch Bucky today? I'm not sure how this will work, but I don't think it'll help having Bucky around when I'm trying to get him big."

Phil nodded, patting Steve's shoulder and giving him a solum look before returning to the dinning room with all of his usually uncle-Phil-perkiness.

Steve looked down at his hands as he tried to clean the dishes, but his thoughts were too scattered to truly focus on the task. He didn't want to force Tony to be big, the same way he didn't like to force him to be little. Steve was very much a go-with-the-flow kind of Caregiver, happily working around how ever they woke up feeling. But a serious conversation was in store for everyone, and it was quickly turning into a meek-looking day.

It had taken everyone to realize that Tony had only been Classified a month ago, and that everything before that was the engineer convincing himself that he was a Neutral. The simple fact was so easy to look over at first, because Tony seemed to happily settle into his new roll naturally enough, but then they realized what had been going on all along: Tony had been denying impulses for many, many years.

They would have been hard to hide, since Tony wasn't much older than two on a good, "big boy" day. Most of the time he was younger. It's not like his Neutral title would have turned these things off. So how did he get by for so long without anyone noticing?

All of these questions were the reason that Steve now sat across from Tony at the kitchen table, chairs facing each other with the table pushed out of the way. Steve knew Tony would feel exposed with nothing to hide behind, but they needed to have a serious talk.

Tony's shoulders slumped in his seat, head down low as if Steve was going to do something. His hands wouldn't stop wringing each other out as his leg bounced crazily. Steve knew his Little didn't want to talk now. But Tony never wanted to talk, and now was as good a time as any.

"Are you big?" Steve asked, trying to twist his head to meet Tony's eyes to no avail.

Tony nodded nervously. 

"Hey, it's okay, you're not in trouble. I promise." Steve rested his hand softly onto Tony's knee, affectively getting Tony's attention. "We need to talk about something."

Tony's eyes went right back down at his hands, nodding his head again. 

"The other day, do you remember?" Steve tried again to make eye contact, but it just wasn't happening. "You were sitting on my bed with Bucky, yeah? And I was going into the bathroom to change clothes?"

Oh, Tony remembered. It wasn't easy to forget in any way. Steve was getting ready for bed and needed to take of his jeans. He normally changed in the bathroom when Tony and Bucky were Little, and that day had been no different. Only, this time he had started in his room because he was in deep discussion with Bucky, Tony happily listening and babbling along. Steve had gone to take off his belt before going into the bathroom and Tony had started screaming his head off. 

Startled, Steve had dropped everything in his hand and ran to the boy, affectively making things ten time worse as Tony screamed louder and with more fear than Steve thought the boy could posses. 

It was that one thing that led to a meeting with Bruce, Natasha, and Phil, saying what should have been obvious from day one. And then leading to now.

"Was scared." Tony said plainly, starting to rock back and forth in his chair.

"Why were you scared, can you tell me that? I promise, you're not in trouble." Steve said. When there was no answer, he added, "Baby, I'm just worried about you."

Tony didn't want to look up. He really didn't. He was no good with this touchy-felly stuff. And no Classification was going to change that. Even if it was the most touchy-felly one out there. But Steve was becoming a whole new thing with his openness and love. So he looked up, and meet those cool-blue eyes with so much honesty and concern that Tony couldn't help it. He spilled everything. Every story he thought was his secret, everything he swore to never tell anyone.

Howard was hard, this was something Steve knew for fact. But this was not something he expected at all.

After Tony was born, he was a proud a man. A father that had more love for his son than anything else in the world. But something happened, Tony said, that changed everything.

"I used to be his pride and joy and then he would ignore me. Hours turned into day turned into months. I just wanted my father back, so I would seek him out. But he'd go on these trip to get away for as long as he could. And every time he came back he was angrier. He smelled more like alcohol. His temper was on a shorter wick. 

"So I started evading him and that would just make him more mad. He-he'd take off his belt and... and he'd hit so hard... it would crack in the air every time he pulled it into the air. And it started as just that. It didn't move for a long time, and he never changed for the better.

"Wh-when I turned thirteen stuff started happening that he hated more and more. I couldn't keep a bed dry most nights and sometimes during the day. I'd always had problems, bu-but never this bad. And he'd get real mad and say that no S-Stark would ever be anything worse than a Neutral."

Steve couldn't help the rage that flowed through him as Tony spoke. Howard had forced Tony to retain himself, using a belt or rope to beat him if anything happened. All while using Tony's smarts to keep the Stark name clean and shiny with fresh talent. 

By the time Tony went in for his Classification, he was drastically underweight, unhealthy in every meaning of the world, and much shorter than a boy of eighteen should have been. Howard had convinced the Classifier that it was due to his long nights in the lab and nothing more. Tony was not surprised with the results came out as Neutral. But he was relived. Now he was sure of his place and he didn't have to worry about what was going on with his body.

His parents'a deaths phases him none as he went to college and then owned Stark Industries. He had suspicions that his father had paid the Classifier off, but he did not care enough to go and see. It didn't matter what he wanted or what was going on. 

So what if he got sick? So what if people minding him was the only way he'd feel better. And so what if he enjoyed playing with Bucky and Clint more than the average Neutral tended to like Littles. He was a Stark, and Starks were made of iron!

"But then that guy came and he messed everything up!" Tears were rolling down Tony's face as he spoke, anger dropping from certain parts. He was spastic as he told the story, waving his hands around and having to stop for a minutes at some points.

Steve could feel every emotion of his Little, wanting to punch the man he'd once thought his good friend and hug his Little close to his chest for the rest of their days. Finally, when Tony seemed to have nothing left to say--a rare sight for big Tony--Steve pulled Tony from the chair and into his lap. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Steve finally asked, waiting a good amount of time before he felt it was okay to do so.

Tony nodded.

"Baby, do you like it here? With Buck and me, I mean. Do you like our family?" Steve ran his hand through Tony's thick burnet hair.

Tony nodded once more, curling into a tighter ball on Steve's lap. He liked this very much.

"Does it feel right? Are you happy with how things are now?" Steve went on.

Again, Tony nodded, peaking out a bit to look at Steve. Tony may be Big right now, but hug were always nice.

"Then you have to listen to that part. You use your brain too much, baby. You try to take in all of the facts any lay out situations. And I love that." Steve made sure not to put one of Tony's good talents down. "But, some time you have to use a little more of your heart. Did things ever feel right when they said you were a Neutral?"

Tony thought for a moment. Things felt better when he was Classified, yes. But it was nothing like this. So he shrugged.

"Better than before, but not this, right?"

Tony was a little amazed about how Steve knew what he was thinking. He nodded.

"See, that's your heart telling you something isn't right. A lot of those things weren't right. And I bet every single time, something in you told you that, yeah?"

Tony rested his head against Steve's shoulder. No, none of that was anything like his Steve--his daddy.

"Baby, can you stay Big for just a bit longer?" Steve asked.

Tony wasn't sure. It was getting really hard and he was sleepy, which always made it worse. But he'd try for Steve.

"Do you want to talk about any of the things that happened to you with someone?" Steve asked, turning Tony a bit on his lap. "I think it might help, baby. But, if you don't want to, I won't make you do anything."

Tony turned up his nose. He didn't need no stinking therapist! He was a Stark! And he had his daddy and that's all he really wanted. 

"Maybe later. Not now. Want daddy now." Tony leaned forward to lay his head against Steve again, and the man let him, wrapping his large arms to hug the Little tightly.

Steve let Tony sink right back down, expecting it to happen sooner or later. To be honest, he was surprised his younger Little had lasted this long.

Steve let Tony doze for a while, having to wake him slightly so they could move to the couch. It was a lot of information to take in, and it was the most Tony had ever said about his past in one stint. It was normally teeth-yanking to get any info out of him.

They'd have to set up a trigger list for Tony. Really, Steve already had one with some things. Water on the boy's face, for one. But he'd make sure the team understood things that they should be sensitive about and address the possibilities while he could. The last thing the Caregiver wanted was to hear another scream like the one he had to that night.

Mind set, he cuddled closer to Tony and closed his eyes for a bit. "Resting his eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos are always appreciated! You're all so amwesome and encouraging!


	8. Quick question...

I just wanted to get an opinion from you guys as to what you think I should do with What was going to be the next chapter. It's a AU to this world, but still fits in with the theme. (The difference is that they never found out Stane was the guy that tried to kill Tony.) 

Now, I could just post it as a whole new story standalone, but I wanted to keep the idea together. What do you all think? Post it to this one or make a new one! Thank you so much for reading!

EDIT: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!!!  
I have decided to go ahead and make it a different story, but put it in the series~ it's kind of a monster (sorry, small idea became a big pain in the butt), but I hope you enjoy!

~TGP


	9. Telling the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @FenarielTheDalishMagefor the idea of Tony coming to the media with everything!

Steve rolled onto his back, laying a hand over his forehead. Sleep was not an easy feat tonight, nerves making him just want to jump out of bed and start doing something--anything--else but lie still for several more hours. 

But, he'd need the sleep. He had no idea how tomorrow was going to play out, and he'd need all of his energy to be there for Tony.

Tony was dead-set on not telling the press a damn thing about his Classification. He cited that it was none of their bossiness and he'd like to keep it that way. But then Pepper came over and showed Steve a very concerning picture that had been blown way out of proportion.

It was a snap shoot from a week before when the crew decided on a small break and had taken a trip to one of Tony's smaller houses. Somehow, someone had found out and taken pictures after one of Tony's many stumbles. The Little had a hard time keeping two feet under him, but tried so hard to keep up with Bucky and Clint.

Tony had given up playing after the last one, holding tightly to Steve. The Caregiver had let him, considering it was close to his nap time anyway, and sat down on one of the chairs. The picture was of this moment, Tony happily dozing on Steve, the blond's arms wrapped around his Little protectively.

The headline above read: ROMANCE IN THE AVENGERS? In large black letters. Steve wished he could have crushed the paper into a small ball and throw it away as he read about all how Tony Stark was going to rip apart the team with his newest one-night-stand. But it was displayed across Pepper's tablet, and he didn't think she'd appreciate that.

"We need to get ahead of this." Pepper said, pulling the tablet back and tucking it in with the rest of her paper work.

"Tony doesn't want the press to know." Steve had sighed, running a hand through his already sleep-mused hair.

"I know," Pepper took a seat across from Steve, resting a hand on his, "but we do not what everyone getting the wrong idea."

Steve stared at the woman's small hands for a long time. She wasn't built like an Alpha, and she hardly ever acted on it. You'd never really be able to tell unless she told you.

Steve closed his eyes and nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to Tony."

Pepper had given a sad smile, patted his hand, and then stood up and made her way out of the room.

The conversation had not gone nearly as bad as Steve had thought. It only took Steve asking twice for Tony to sigh and give in.

Which is why Steve sat squirming in bed right now. What if Tony felt pressured into this and wasn't doing it because he felt it was right? What if he was just scared to tell Steve no? Tony was so frail sometimes, he thought so highly of everyone except himself. Did he feel like he deserved the scrutiny of the public? Or did he feel like Steve would leave if he hadn't agreed?

Steve rolled onto his stomach, groaning into the pillow. He may not sleep very well tonight.

 

The next morning, Tony pushed away at his headspace. It was slowly clawing at the back of his mind all night, but he refused to be Little in front of the press. He may have to tell the world, but he wasn't going to show them.

He rolled out of bed, letting his feet hit the floor before he let out a sigh and stood. He needed to get dressed, but he didn't want to. He would rather just sit around in his underwear and cuddle with Steve or Bucky all day. 

But he didn't have a choice, so he made way into his large closet and choose his clothes. 

Steve and Bucky didn't come in to check on him until eleven, right about when they said they'd head out. Tony was brushing his hair and slicking it into his normal style in front of the mirror when he heard a knock on his door.

Tony looked up, happy to see Steve standing in the door way, Bucky over his right shoulder.

"You ready to go?" He asked, a skeptical look on his face. Tony didn't recognize it, but it worried him.

"Yeah. How do I look?" He turned towards the mirror, not finding anything wrong with his shirt collar.

"You look nice." Steve smiled, the look fading away into a smile that warmed Toby's inside. "Been a while since you've worn a suit."

Tony nodded. Yeah, he hadn't gone to many things that required one, even before the reClassification. 

"Can we get this over with?" Bucky asked with a sigh. He was as done with the media as Tony.

Tony nodded, picking up his jacket and throwing it over one shoulder. "Lets go."

 

The whole team stood around him, like a super-powered human shield. Tony liked that, and he let the idea of them doing it on purpose grace his thoughts before he pushed it away. This was just how the team always stood. 

"You're going to smile and make the announcement that's written out on the teleprompters and not Mad-Lib in unneeded information, okay?" Pepper asked. She looked just as worried as Steve, which was usual for her. She was normally so well put-together.

Tony nodded, unconsciously seaking out Steve. The man nodded with a forced smile, trying to encourage his Little.

Tony had done a billion of these stupid things. It's wasn't that hard. He normally didn't even read the stupid prompters. But, today felt different then all those other conferences. What if he really messed up? It wouldn't just be his name he was messing up, it'd be Steve's. Tony really loved Steve.

A small tug from his Little side wanted him to just run to the man and have him say everything, but Tony pushed it down. He was Big. He could do this.

He stepped up to the glass podium with an SI logo on the front. Tony took in a large breath of air, scanning the crowd. Their were a few familiar faces from things like this before, but he couldn't place them with a name. Finally, his eyes landed on the prompters, and Pepper sent him the queue. 

"Good afternoon everybody," Tony smiled, easily falling into a old rolls he'd played many times. Fake smile, a little bravado, and a whole ton of charm. He could do that. Easy as pie.

 

Steve watched as Tony's masks went back on. All of the ones it's taken so long to rate off were being put right back into place, and that hurt more than the media story hanging over their heads. 

He listened as Tony set into the lines he was supposed to say, adding in his usual flair here and there. Steve would have been amused by it all if he didn't know his Little. He was pushing away from headspace, and soon enough, he'd lose. It wasn't a matter of if, it was when.

"And, thanks to a wonderful mix-up, it seems as if I was miss Classified." Tony said. Anyone who didn't know him would have missed the weighted pause that only lasted for a second. Tiny swallowed and went on.

"After a retest by a different Classifier, the results do not match my previously-known Neutral title. Thanks to my wonderful team I have found a home as a Little and will continue my duties to both Stark Industries and the world at large."

The crowd blew up, camera flashes that had been stray throughout the announcement we now rapidly firing, cause Steve to squint. Questions came from every corner, but Tony kept right on until the end of the prompters, the final words asking for questions.

"Mr Stark, will you continue to work as an Avenger?" A man asked from the front, somehow louder than the others.

"I will. Next." Tony pointed to a lanky looking teen with a camera around his neck and red hair.

"Who will be your Caregiver?" 

To Steve's surprise, it seemed like the teen was genuinely asking about Tony's wellbeing and not just trying to pester him or pull out information first. For some reason, it made Steve want to speak up for the first time during one of these conferences.

"I am. And Tony had taken quite a liking to his older brother." Steve smiled at Tony teasingly, then at Bucky. 

Tony glared back at him, a bit of his sassier side coming out.

This created a whole new roar of questions, making Tony close his eyes and take in a breath for a second before picking someone.

"Is this why you've been missing for the past few months?" A woman asked, recorder in front of her as she held it up.

"Yes. No more questions." Tony said, waving at the crowd before he stepped off the podium and started walking away.

Steve knew that forced smile all too well, and walked quickly after the man. 

"Tony," Steve called, reaching up and grabbing his Little's shoulder.

Steve's heart broke as Tony turned around, tears running down his face. He reached for Steve the second he saw the man, apparently deciding he didn't want to walk any more.

Steve never would have told Tony he couldn't have cuddles and he wasn't about to start just because of some stupid cameras. So, he wrapped his arms around the Little and lifted him up. Tony latched on right away, tucking his face into Steve's shoulder.

"Saw this coming from a mile away." Natasha said, but more gently than Steve had ever really heard the woman talk. She ran a hand through Tony's hair and whispered something into his ear, then walked ahead.

"I'll let the guards know to keep people back."

Steve nodded his thanks, looking behind him for his other Little. 

"Daddy, baby Tony's be okay, right?" Bucky asked on the other side of Steve.

"Yeah, baby," Steve said, hoisting Tony onto his hip so he could walk better and grabbed Bucky's hand. "I bet some cuddles and big-brother time will wipe these tears right away. Think you can do that?"

Bucky nodded, hand holding Steve's tightly.

And so, it was with Tony on his hip and Bucky at his side that Steve walked out of the building and towards the car. More flashing lights and questions were pushed their way, all of which went ignored as Steve held his hand out to lead Bucky into the car before getting in himself, followed by Clint, Natasha, and Bruce.

Thor would have been a really good distraction at this time, but he was still off world.

 

Tony's Little side was not near as good with the cameras as his big side. They kind of scared him, honestly. But Steve did a good job at scaring them away.

Soon enough, they were back at the Tower, Tony happily tucked against Steve as he had been for the past forty minutes. He knew Steve would pull him away eventually to talk to him, but Tony didn't particularly care. So long as he had Steve, he was okay.

Natasha had said she was proud of him, and that kind of made stuff easier. Natasha doesn't do that kind of stuff much. Tony had noticed that she seemed a lot nicer to him than the others, though he didn't know why.

"Hey, buddy, can you loot at me?" Steve asked.

Tony curled into a tighter ball, not wanting to do any such thing. Talking would be too hard right now.

"I'm really proud of you," Steve said right next to his ear. "You've been such a good boy."

Tony's insides went all fuzzy and fluttery, making him peak up at Steve's beautiful blue eyes.

"You did a good job." He said with a soft smile.

Tony really liked that smile, and cuddled in closer to Steve, which wasn't really possible, but he tried. Maybe everyone knowing wouldn't be too bad. Not if he got to do this anywhere, now. 

It didn't matter who a person was, a Steve hug always made a day better. And that was you could quote him on.


	10. The Devil he Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo~   
> If anyone would like the honorable (you spelt "horrible" wrong) Job of reading through chapters and correcting mistakes, please let me know in the comments below! I hate proof reading and I always miss stuff.
> 
> You must be okay with giving me your email, and infuring what I mean because, sometimes, I miss-spell (you spelt "slaughter beyond recognition" wrong) words.  
> Perks would be reading the chapter early and a shout out on every chapter you do, as well as a small commission. (Commission meaning an idea you would like in this story, or a possible story-line in this series.)
> 
> Thank you, and have a great day!  
> -TGP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of you all getting a much-younger Tony.
> 
> (But he's already really small~) 
> 
> Yeah, but, I kind of want him to be super small, not much younger than one, but more aloud the eighteen-month range. Cause I think the sight of Steve holding a little babe Tony would be so cute.
> 
> For thouse slightly confused:
> 
> Clint is about four-and-a-half.  
> Bucky is 3-4.  
> Peter is about two.  
> Tony will be about one-and-a-half.
> 
> The second part will be "The Angel we Don't," and will be all about everyone making him super-okay with being a little-Little~
> 
> (Was this where you meant to go with this chapter?) 
> 
> No, but, I'm playing it off like it was. XD

Tony rolled over in bed, trying not to think about anything. Although, when trying that, all he could think about was everything he wasn't supposed to be thinking about. He needed to sleep, he knew he was exhausted. Still, it didn't look like it was going to happen. Frustrated, Tony rolled onto his back and growled at the ceiling before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

This was not how his weekend was supposed to go. 

Steve had left on a mission last night, called on by Fury who insisted he come. There was a suspected Hydra base set just outside of Hassakeh in northern Syria. It looked like they were using their influence to start problems in the city that it did not need.

Tony had almost asked why he hadn't been enlisted to help as well before he realized what happened the last time he set foot in the desserts of the Middle-East. Steve thought he may have been too much of an icon to be involved, and had taken Bucky with him to be the face of the mission. The Winter Soldier was anywhere and everywhere with no affiliates. Captain America--not so much.

Fury was led to believe that Hydra may be behind the problems of the area in the first place, and that the base may just have the information to prove it. Therefore, it had to be taken down. Therefore, Steve and Bucky had to go. Therefore, Tony was left alone.

Tony really hated being left alone.

Sighing, the man made way to the elevator. If he wasn't going to be sleeping, he might as well be doing something worth his time. So, he went to the elevator and pushed the button, resting his head on the cool metal as the doors closed.

As he entered the work shop, he was met with the ever-familiar smell of oil and metal, mixed in with the banana-like sent of car wax and a tad bit of burnt rubber. It was odd, and not something most people were used to. But it was the best smell in the world to Tony. Right next to Steve's.

Steve always smelled really nice. He never wore cologne, but his old body wash and laundry detergent made something that was uniquely him. Tony loved to cuddle close to him and breath it in whenever he could.

Tony shook his head, reminding himself that now was not the time. He had work to do. Even if his head was telling him to just let himself be and run upstairs to Steve's floor. 

The lights flickered on as JARVIS greeted him. Tony smiled. Who needs sleep or to be Little when he had all this fun stuff. His bots were still charging from earlier today, but still beeped to show they were happy to see him.

Tony took a seat at his main work desk, tapping twice on the table to turn it in. Holograms of projects jumped up into the air, shifting as they all tried to fit to show Tony what he'd left open. Tony flicked through a few before landing on one that may work. It was the most complete and would just need a few more components before he could send it off to the board for approval. Apple TV would have nothing on Stark Tech when his new program was up and running for half the cost. Even Netflix was going to have a hard time with this one.

Tony spun his chair around to his work table that was currently covered in parts, stopping dead as he was the stuffed green bear sitting on the surface, smiling back at him. Tony whispered a, "What the fuck," before reaching for the bear.

It was Tony's favorite when he was little, as it had been gifted to him by Bucky that first day he'd been reClassified. But why was it down here?

As Tony turned the bear, he saw a note tapped to the bear's back with his name written is Steve's perfect cursive writing that no one seemed to use anymore. Tony would have been able to place it a mile away.

Tony flipped opened the not after gently pulling it off the bear to read that Steve was sorry for leaving so soon. He hadn't wanted to, but it was something that could change the world if Fury's theory was proven correct. Steve would miss him, but would be back by tomorrow night for bedtime. The biggest surprise was at the bottom, where it said that Steve had left a bottle in the fridge for Tony if he couldn't fall asleep tonight, as well as his room all made up for him on Steve's floor.

"Love you, and see you soon. Love, Steve." Tony read aloud, pulling the bear in closer to his chest.

At first, Tony was touched. Steve had left on missions before, but it's never been on a day Tony was supposed to be Little. Not that they really had set days, but Tony did have a tendency to age down on Wednesday or Thursday nights, and then again on Saturday or Sunday. Not always, but sometimes. He did still have half a company to run, though.

And then he was angry. Tony could be an adult! He didn't need a stupid bear or to be Little or any of this! He was fine! And Steve be damned to think otherwise.

Tony stood up, throwing his hulk-bear across the room and crumbling up the note. He didn't need a Caretaker. He'd been just fine without one for years! He hadn't even known he was Little and had been perfectly healthy without ever aging down!

"JARVIS, where's my bottle of whisky!" Tony yelled, pulling out the drawer that normally held a bottle and a few glasses.

"Sir, I do not believe it is wise for you to drink right now." JARVIS spoke, concern somehow worked into the AI's voice.

"I don't care!" Tony yelled, opening and slamming a few more drawers before stomping over to his cabinets and opening each one. "Where's all my alcohol!"

"Sir, you and Captain Rogers threw it away thirty-seven days ago." JARVIS said solemnly.

Tony punched the counter with the bottom of his fist, letting his head bang against a closed cabinet. "Why the actual fuck did I ever agree to that."

"Sir, if may be so bold. You said that you no longer had the taste, nor the need for it. Captain Rogers and Lieutenant Barnes were over-joyed with your choice. You have been sober for nearly forty day, sir." JARVIs said, voice somehow getting softer as he spoke. "Both are very proud of you."

Tony lifted his head, letting it fall against the hard wood of the cabinet door several times as his eyes started to sting. 

Why did they have to do this? Why did they have to make him care? He was just fine down here by himself, he didn't need people to love and care for! He didn't want to have people that had opinions that mattered to him! He wasn't strong, he wasn't great, he was just a smart guy with a loud mouth and a shitty life, and he was all great until that stupid Classifier had to come back and screw everything up! Tony was happy finding solace in the bottom of a bottle! He was! He didn't need people. He didn't need emotions. It was just him and his head--the way he liked it.

Why did Steve have to do this? He'd made this stupid tower a home for Tony, and made him feel like part of something. Like part of a family. And not just the Tony's-family kind that hardly talked and only sat down for meals for show. It was the real kind, with love and adoration. 

Tony knew he was on the floor, and that the tears weren't going to stop. Everything hurt and he missed Steve and he just wanted a hug!

And, as if he had wished upon a shooting star, arms were wrapped around him, and he could hear someone shushing him. Tiny didn't know who it was, and--at this point--honestly didn't care. He just wanted the hug.

"There we go, that's a good boy. You're okay, sweetie. You're alright. Just cry it out, there you go." A voice said, running a hand through his hair. It felt nice as their fingers ran across his scalp, better than even Steve's--which was saying something, because Tony loved Steve's hair rubs.

It took Tony a long time to calm down, and even longer to realize it was Clint who had his arms wrapped so tightly around him. Tony rubbed at his nose, looking up with a questioning look as Clint smiled.

"Hey," he said softly. "You okay?"

Tony wasn't really sure. He felt okay, he guessed. Kinda hungry, but he always felt like that. He just normally ignored it. So, he nodded and looked down at his hands as he played with Clint's shirt.

"JARVIS called me and said you needed a big hug." Clint smiled.

Tony nodded. He had needed a big hug, but he wondered how JARVIS had known. 

"Daddy's bye-bye." 

"Yeah," Clint said sadly, somehow keeping a smile, though it faltered a bit. "But Phil's gonna be down here soon with Tasha and we'll fill in until your daddy come home, okay?"

No, that wasn't okay. Tony wanted his daddy now! New tears started forming in his eyes as he looked up at Clint, making his vision go blurry.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Clint said, pulling Tony to his chest again. "It won't take him long, right? He said he'd be back tomorrow night!"

That was forever away! Tony couldn't wait that long! Tony was finding it hard to stop crying tonight as he leaned against Clint and made covered his already-soaked shirt in more tears.

He heard the sound of the workshop doors opening, and then he was being lifted off the floor and into the arms of one Agent Coulson. Only, dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and an old black army t-shirt, he wasn't a SHIELD agent. This was uncle Phil, and Tony liked uncle Phil. 

Tony snuggled into Phil, wrapping his arms and legs around the man as tightly as he could.

"Hey there, tiny. A little bird told me you needed a bit of Little time tonight." Phil said, bouncing gently and rubbing Tony's back.

Tony didn't need Little time! He was perfectly Big, thank you very much! And just as he was about to pull his thumb out of his mouth to say so, he felt the wet spot start to form on his front.

Tony was shocked silent, hearing as droplets fell onto the floor when his pants could no longer absorb the fluid. Tony couldn't believe it, he hadn't even felt the need to go and now uncle Phil was covered in pee and Clint had seen it all! Tony's eyes were burning as he looked down, then back up at Natasha's inquisitive face before he fell into more tears.

 

Steve trudged onto his floor, surprised to find it empty save for him and Bucky as they mad their way to the bathrooms. He was covered in mud and front from his head to places he'd rather not mention. But, before he could take a shower, he needed to know where Tony was.

He knew his Little wasn't going to be able to stay Big last night, not when he had fall into such a schedule that seemed to work for him. Steve had guessed that Tony hadn't even noticed, but it was becoming a predictable event. Tony would work, binge, create, and be the head of Research and Development for Monday. By Wednesday night, he would come upstairs for a "quick coffee," only to end up Little with Buck and--usually--Clint by eight or nine o'clock. He'd stay Little for the rest of the weekend, occasional coming up because of a project. Mostly, he'd stay Little for the four days--solid.

Some weeks, Tony scraped by with the bare-minimum of days to be Little, just reaching that seventy-two-hour mark. Others, he was Little all week. But those were the extremes. Mostly, he stuck to his schedule.

So when Steve had left on a Wednesday afternoon, he'd known what was coming. Which is why he'd asked Phil for help to keep an eye on him and set up Tony's favorite stuffed animal in the workshop. 

"JARVIS, can I get a location on Tony," Steve asked as he kicked off his shoes. He was never going to be able to clean the mud off those things.

"The young sir is currently eating dinner with Agent Coulson and young Mister Barton." JARVIS replied. "All are well."

That told Steve everything he'd needed to know about how last night must have gone. At least his boy was content for the moment so Steve could take a shower.

"Thanks, Jay. Can you please tell Bucky to get dressed for bed after his shower. If he needs help, I'll be out in twenty." 

"Yes, Captain."

"Thanks." Steve smiled, then caught a look at himself in the mirror and grimaced a bit. "Make that thirty."

Steve washed every place he could. Twice. When he finally felt like he was free of all traces of mud, he stepped out of the shower and dried off.

"Note to self: never leave a dessert by a plane leading to a rainforest." Steve mumbled, kicking his mud-covered clothes aside. The mission, however, was a success--though, not in the way they'd hoped.

Hydra hadn't started the conflict that resides in the area. They were nearly leaching off the pain for profit. Steve couldn't believe people lacked more morals than even some of the monsters he'd met during the Second Great War.

He dressed in a smile pair of sweat pants with a plaid blue shirt before heading down the hall to check on Bucky. 

The man--or more, the Little--was half dressed with a shirt on backwards as he tried to jump into a pair of underwear. Steve had to hold back the laugh as he went to assist his Little, pulling the shirt off to put it on the light way before holding out the pants for Bucky to step into. Following it all was a pair of sleep-shorts that featured Superman and Bucky was set for bed.

"Lets go get something to eat, yeah?"

Bucky nodded, following Steve out of the room.

They took the elevator up to Phil's floor, taking in the wonderful smell of home-cooked chicken and dumplings. Steve walked as quietly as he could towards the dunno did room, instructions Phil and Clint to stay quiet with a simple finger on his own lips as he walked towards the high chair that Tony sat in. The Little wasn't paying much attention, happy to smooch some food between his fingers on the tray as Phil fed him--which made Steve slightly confused for a moment as Tony didn't normally do that.

Phil handed Steve the spoon and Steve took a seat, silently asking the other Caretaker to get a plate for Bucky. Clint was smiling as Steve held the spoon up for Tony, letting the Little open his mouth and chew before holding up another. It took a second for Tony to notice the difference in angles for the soon and the sudden quiet that had fallen across the room. It was almost slow-motion as Steve watched Tony's brow furrow before he looked up to investigate, eyes falling onto his daddy.

Tony squealed--an actual, high pitched, squeal--and reached out his arms, demanding to be let out of his prison-chair.

Steve laughed, happily setting a slide the spoon and the chair's tray before unstrapping his youngest Little and hugging him close.

"That's all he's asked for the past day." Said Phil as he walked in with a plastic plate and fork for Bucky. He took his seat next to Clint, landing a small kiss on his head.

"Is that true?" Steve asked, knowing--for a fact--that it was. "All you wanted was a hug from daddy?"

Tony nodded, pulling himself closet to Steve.

"Awe, baby boy," Steve said, tightening his arms do a hug-squeeze. "I missed you so much."

Tony nodded his head, saying that he missed Steve, too, but without the words. Secretly, Steve loved when Tony was slightly non-verbal when he was Little. It usually came from him falling even lower than his normal two-ish range, and he was always very open for cuddles. 

Don't get him wrong, Steve loved Bucky's range of three-to-four just as much. He was always creative and fun to play with. But he was around the age that he didn't need much help with things. He didn't like being picked up a lot because, "daddy, I'm a big boy! I can walk!" He liked his sippy cups around the house, but, if they went out, he had to get a big boy cup with a straw like Clint always had. He hardly ever needed to wear protection unless it was a long car ride or a trip, and even then was only if he was smaller that usual. Steve loved Bucky's pull for independence, and the boy would always hug his daddy when he could. In three words, Bucky is energetic and adorable.

Tony just had the otherside, where he needed more attention and relied on the people around him. They had tried pull-ups for a short time when Tony was in a bit of denial about how Little he was, but quickly found out that they have a larger tendency to leak. After many years we're shed on the subject, Steve had to pull a daddy-knows-best rule and overwrite the pull-ups for when Tony was Little. When he was Big. He was allowed to wear whatever he wanted, though Tony denied that he'd ever need them when he was big.

Steve took all the cuddles he could get before he glanced over as saw the Tony had not yet finished eating.

"Come on, baby boy. Let's finish dinner and then you and Bucky can come rest with me in the big bed, okay?" Steve asked, swinging the Little around to face the table once more.

Tony nodded, opening his mouth for another bite. Steve smiled, knowing the boy must be hungry if he was going to give up cuddling for food.

Later that night, as Steve was surrounded by his boys, Steve sent out a silent thank you to the universe. This was all he really needed in life. His boys, a warm bed, a nice meal in all their stomachs. He would have that without these two truly amazing people he slept beside, and he was perpetually grateful to have them in his life.

Steve looked over as his phone buzzed, surprised to see a text from JARVIS saying that Phil wanted to see him. Steve moved away from his boys, smiling as they cuddled into each other and he stepped out.

"There you are," Phil said with a smile. "Thought you might not be able to get out from under the dog pile."

Steve laughed. "I almost didn't. What's up?"

"Tony's gotten younger." Phil said.

Steve's brows furrowed she he realized that Phil was right. He hadn't really noticed because he was around Tony so much, but there was a large difference in the Little Tony from several months ago and the Little Tony now.

"He would have never let me feed him before today." Phil pointed out with a laugh.

Again, he was right. Steve had tried once before and Tony almost threw a fit before Steve had just left the food on the tray of his high chair.

"That's not what I wanted to say, just an acute observation." Phil said with a nod. "Well, maybe partially."

Steve took a seat at his dinning room table, following Phil's gesture that he sit first before following. "I think it's be a good thing for you and Tony and Bucky to sit down and have a talk. A small intervention, if you will. Just to let Tony understand that you are not, nor ever will, leave him."

Steve was taken aback. "Tony has to know that! We've talked about this kind of this with previous missions!"

"As an outsider looking in, it seems to me that knowing and understanding are two different things. You all have done so much for him, but the second you left on a day he is normally Little, he went looking for something hard to drink."

Steve had to bite back the small amount of anger that flared up. How could he be so blind? Tony had been sober for just over four weeks now, but Steve hadn't left at all during that time. Alcohol was how Tony had always felt with his headspace before he even knew he had one, so the second Steve wasn't there to help, he turned back the the devil he knew.

"But, most importantly," Phil said, pulling back his attention, "is to not blame yourself."

Of course Phil would notice that, the man saw everything. Steve sighed and nodded, watching as Phil stood with a curt nod and walked out.

One of his Little boys was becoming himself and fighting it the whole way. Steve wasn't about to let Tony live the rest of his life the way he'd lived it before. If Tony was going to be a little-Little, Steve was going to make sure the boy knew that was perfectly okay with his daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that commenting makes me write faster?  
> #ActualTrueFacts
> 
> XD  
> But, seriously, comments and Kudos are always appreciated, but never expected.


	11. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another chapter! Only took me (one.. two..) a lot of months to complete! 
> 
> Any who, sorry for the delay and hope you guys enjoy!

Tony woke up on his own, which was an interesting feeling if ever he had one. Between spaces, he rolled around to his back and sat up with his legs crossed in front of him.

"JARVIS, day and time." He said, rubbing at his eyes.

"It is Friday, sir, seven-fifty-three-am." The AI replied, going on to tell the weather and a few headlines that Tony had no interest in.

Tony was in his Little room, which meant Steve much have put him to bed after they'd all fallen asleep in his room.

Tony could feel his Little side pushing at the back of his head, but he decided that he didn't want to be Little today--not after everything that happened yesterday.

Standing up, Tony moved to drop the side of the crib and stepped out, trying not to think about everything that had happened yesterday with Clint and Phil. 

They really had been amazingly patient, and saying Tony didn't have fun would be an out-right lie. But the whole day was a different scenario than Tony was used to, and the fact that he liked it scared him. A lot more than he'd cared to admit. Therefore, denial was quickly becoming his best friend.

He stripped himself of the onesie Steve must have dressed him in along with diaper strapped around his waist, deciding to ignore the fact that it was wet. It seemed to be happening more and more, even if Tony was Big the night he fell asleep. He had yet to tell this information to Steve as he was sure it would prompt another discussion he didn't want to have.

Frustrated with the nursery's small amount of adult clothing, Tony decided to just put on a pair of sweat pants commando style and crept out of the room. He poked his head out of the doorway, checking to see if anyone was up and about before letting the rest of his body follow to the elevator.

Just as he pushed the button to call the elevator, he heard Steve call his name. Tony winced, turning around with a fake smile.

"Hey Steve-o," Tony said with false casualty. "Morning."

Steve's brows knitted as he asked, "why are you up so early?"

"Well, you know," Tony stated, trying to think of an excuse as he patted his legs. "Work."

Steve pursed his lips and nodded his head with narrowed eyes, walking towards the kitchen island again. "Not this early--you need to eat first, please.."

Tony sighed, knowing he'd never be able to get around Steve and his "requests." Not while he was in Caregiver-mode. His "pleases" weren't so much asking as telling in a polite way. It was a punctuation mark that told Tony to do as he was requested or he'd face time-out. Whether he was Big or Little didn't matter.

Trudging over to the counter, Tony took a seat on the other side of the island, watching Steve chop spinach Tony was sure was going to be snuck into Bucky's eggs.

The Little hated vegetables, but Steve founds some interesting was to ensure Bucky still ate them. Tony didn't mind so much, but he was pretty placid as a Little. Even more so, as of late.

Tony laid his head on the counter, trying not to let his leg bounce with his nerves. He could be in his lab, a safe distance from Steve and whatever conversation he thought they should have. But he didn't wake up early enough for that scenario. 

Not to mention the last time he did that, Steve had given him a long lecture about the rules of the house and Tony had sunk for several days following.

"So, what's really up?" Steve asked casually as he opened the case of eggs and pulled out two.

Tony shrugged, using one finger to trace imaginary circles onto the counter. He’d rather just disappear for a few days.

“You know you won’t be going anywhere until you do.” Steve said in a matter-of-fact tone that Tiny knew better than to mess with.

Tony knew that if he sat here and whined long enough, Steve would give up and let him go. But the Little side of him wanted to blurt our everything and just hug Steve for the rest of his days. So Tony sat, quietly thinking everything over as Steve cracked a few eggs.

“Why are you up so early?” Tony asked, cursing his voice for betraying him and coming out more Little than Big.

Steve looked over his shoulder, then turned back to his pan as he said, “I always get up this early. Went for a run and came back to start up breakfast for everyone.”

“Oh,” Tony said, eyes falling back to the counter. He had never really thought about the food Steve put in front of him before. He just kind of ate it and went about the rest of his day. Now, Tony wondered how long it normally took Steve to make everything and get everything set up at the table. All without asking help from anyone. 

Tony looked up at his Caregiver, the odd angle masking Tony crack a tiny smile. Steve was always really cool—he was Captain America, after all. But, Tony never thought about all the crazy things Steve has to do to keep him and Bucky happy. Tony couldn’t imagine having to do all of that on his own. Maybe Steve shouldn’t have to? Tony could at least help set the table or something.

Before Tony could get up, though, he heard the clunk of plastic hitting wood as Steve set out several plates. Tony was late to the draw. Again.

He let out a sigh and turned back around, letting his head fall back onto his arms. If he couldn’t help Steve, what could he do? A card maybe? Or a picture! Yeah, he could do a picture with Steve and Bucky and Tony in front of the tower. And he’d have to add Clint and uncle Phil! Maybe even Natasha and Thor and Rhodey and Pepper! He’d need a big piece of paper. And supervision. 

Tony sighed. Try to see what a crayon tastes like one time and, suddenly, you can’t have them unless someone sits with you.

Tony kicked his feet a bit as he thought about all of the things he could draw around everybody. He’d add Dummy and You and Butterfingers, too. He wasn’t sure how to get JARVIS in the picture, but he’d think of something.

Turning around in his chair, Tony faces Steve and asked, “Daddy, can I color?”

It took a second for Tony to realize why Steve’s face twisted into a question. Tony puffed up, trying to seem big. He knew he said he wouldn’t be Little, but it was really hard when all he wanted was Steve. And to color. 

“Yeah, baby boy. Let me get your crayons, okay?” Steve said.

Tony nodded, forgetting all about being Big when Steve came back with a large pack of crayons and a few pieces of paper. 

“These are just for Tony crayons, special for you.” Steve said as he pulled out a large egg-shaped ball of wax. 

There were eight in total, covering the six main colors and black and brown. Tony was too emerged in the fact that he has special crayons to look at the box and see that they were specially made for young kids and Little’s. They were made to be easier to hold and harder to chew on.

“You can color until breakfast is ready, okay?”

Tony nodded, grabbing on of the eggs and dragging it across the top of the paper. He smiled to himself, doing it again and again until he had a thick line for the sky. Then he set about drawing the team, swirling colors all around.

Bucky came trudging into the room a few minutes later, deciding to take a seat at the island as well, looking over Tony’s shoulder at his drawing.

“Hey, good morning.” Steve greeted with a smile.

Bucky mumbled a, “morning,” not taking his eyes off Tony’s drawing. “Why’s the baby up?”

“I think he’s just having a hard time, bud.” Steve said. “Which we all need to talk about.”

Bucky’s brows furrowed as his eyes landed on Steve for the first time that day. “What do you mean?”

Steve blinked, holding up a finger to let Bucky know he’d answer the question in a second before turning it Tony and saying, “Hey, baby. Can you put your crayons down for a second.”

Tony nodded, drawing one last line before letting the crayon fall with the others, rolling a few inches before stopping.

“Boys, I think we need to have a talk.” Steve said, the words immediately quickening Tony’s Heart.

“What ‘bout?” Bucky asked. When Tony looked over, the older boy seemed just as scared.

“Well, before we go onto that, I want you all to know that neither of you are in any trouble. We’re not here to argue or be angry. This is a safe place, okay.” Steve waited for both boys to nod before going on.

“Do you all remember one of the most important rules we have?”

Neither boy had the confidence to answer, so Steve went on. “We have a rule that says don’t fight headspace, right?”

Two head nodded, and Steve continued, leaning against the island as he spoke. “I’ve noticed, recently, that we may not totally be following that rule.”

Immediately, Tony’s head went down and his shoulder slumped. Bucky looked a little more confused, but seemed to understand that this wasn’t totally about him.

“I want you all to be happy here. I want you to get the most out of headspace. I know that it can get hard with missions and bumps into our schedule, but it’s still important to remember.” Steve looked from one boy to the next. “I want you to be totally happy when you enter headspace. And, if that means you text out the waters for a different age range, that’s okay. You don’t have to stick to just one age. I know you both have places where you feel comfortable, but this is also a judgement-free zone.

“No one will say anything so long as you are the best you possible.”

Steve wasn’t surprised by the silence that followed, both boys seeming to mull over what was said. What he didn’t expect, however, what Bucky’s deep inhale of breath before he looked up and asked, “D-Daddy?”

“Yeah, bud?” Steve asked, trying not to show his surprise.

“If... if maybe wanted to...” Bucky sighed, twisting his fingers around one another on a way that looked almost painful. “If maybe wanted to t-try... try pull-ups?”

Steve was taken aback, though he tried not to let it show. He’d never really seen Bucky take an interest in anything besides his big-boy underwear. But, it may have simply been something Bucky didn’t feel was okay to share until now. Not that Steve would have ever punished or said no to the Little for his wants, but it may have been an internal struggle Bucky was working with just as much as Tony was—though Bucky clearly hid it better.

“Of course, sweet boy. You can try whatever you’d like.” Steve smiled, then added, “Within reason.”

Bucky flashed a smile brighter than the face of the sun, and it set Steve’s heart on fire. 

After a moment, Steve turned to Tony. “What about you?”

Tony wouldn’t make eyes contact with Steve, settling on playing with the hem of his shirt.

After several minutes of silence, Steve was about to call it quits when Tony’s voice broke through.

“Me too?” It was barely over a whisper as Tony spoke, looking over to Bucky.

“You too what, bud?” Steve pushed. Then, just the sell the part of stupid, he asked, “Do you want pull-ups, too?”

Tony shook his head, brunet hair flying all over the place. “Me too be little-er.”

Steve smiled, only able to imagine the amount of effort it must have taken Little Tony to voice something he wanted. Maybe it had helped that Bucky had gone first, if only to show that Steve wouldn’t be mad or judge.

Then, just to make sure he got everything from Tony, Steve asked, “How do you mean?”

It tookTony a second to think through his answer. “Like when un’ca Phil fed.”

“Yeah?” Steve smiled.

“Uh huh! Like best when daddy did!” Tony smiled, encouraged by Steve’s tone and grin.

“Well, I can most defiantly do that.” Steve stood up and walked around the counter. He wrapped his arm around both Littles, hugging them tightly. “I love you boys.”

“Love you more!” Tony and Bucky said in unison. 

“Love you most.” Steve gave a last squeeze, letting the boys go. “I’m going to finish up breakfast for everyone.”

“Everyone?” Bucky asked, twisting in his seat side to side.

“Yeah. We’re going to have Petter and Clint over for a play date.” Steve grabbed the carton of eggs and started cracking them into a bowl.

“Yey!” Bucky cheered, jumping off the chair. “Get to play with everyone!”

Steve cracked a smile, watching as Bucky ran back to the living room, pulling out toys and talking about all the games him and Clint could play. Tony, however, looked less thrilled.

“What’s wrong, buddy?”

Tony shrugged, picking up one of his crayons and letting it hover above the paper.

“You can tell me, you know.” Steve said as he wished the eggs. “No judgement.”

Tony looked up, mouth twisted before he said, “what if no one wants to play with me?”

“Oh, buddy. Petter’s been looking forward to playing with you for a long time!” Steve said. It didn’t matter that they had planned this late last night—Tony didn’t need to know that. Plus, Peter really had been looking forward to playing. “He’s been dying to show you his new shoes!”

Tony’s face seemed to look up a bit. “Really?”

“Uh huh.” Steve poured the eggs into a pan, filling the kitchen with sizzling. 

“Gonna go play with Buh’ie!” Tony declaimed, skipping from the seat and running off to the living room.

Steve had to admit it, he was very interested to see how this day would go.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated, but never expected!


End file.
